Dragonborn's Past
by Till-Midnights-End
Summary: When the Dragonborn believes she is the strongest,the hero,she doesn't agree when a new one is discovered.Even if she hates everyone only seeing her as a warrior,she'll defend her title with her life.But if this new dragonborn finds out her past,a new trust may be formed.I don't own Skyrim, just this tale. M for language, violence, and later on sexual situations ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for the record THIS CHAPTER SUCKS

But trust me, keep reading, it gets better. Please give this a chance. =( please?

* * *

Dragonborn's Past

A Skyrim Fanfic

Chapter 1

The Impersonator

The day, was a fine day, The 25th of Mid Year. The sun shined apon my dark skin. The breeze ruffling my auburn, messy hair. I walked off from my house, Breezehome, and onto the streets of Whiterun.  
I strode into the market, waving to Carlotta as I passed her. I made my way up the steps into the cloud district. I sat on the bench facing the crazy Talos priest, maybe I'd actually listen today.  
I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath of the clear air. The priests words a blur in the rustle of Gildergreen's leaves. A guard past by me with a short remark of how beautiful the tree was now that it had been repaired.  
I rubbed the sweat from my forehead that was starting to accumulate. The heat from the sun combined with the thickness of my dragon bone armor was a bad mix. It was like sitting in a cooking pot, fit to burst. But I can't chance an ambush, even surrounded by the city guard. I was a known target. Many dragons were not on my best side.  
I am the Dragonborn, I defeated Alduin. I was everyone's savior.  
Well, maybe not everyone's. I was still hated by many.  
At mid day, I decided I'd go and head down to the Drunken Huntsmen. Maybe get something to eat and a few supplies before I hit the road again.  
I made my way down the steps again and started for the tavern.  
"Dragonborn!" I heard someone call as I made it past my house. I turned to see a guard running toward me.  
"The Jarl has requested to see you right away. There is a very urgent matter that involves you most."He spoke in an edgy, nervous voice. I sighed, what a way to ruin the rest of my vacation, "Lead the way."  
We ran back through the market, and up the steps. I looked up at Dragonsreach above me, a beautiful silhouette with the sun shining brightly behind it.  
Up more and more steps we ran, making it to the very top, heading to the jails.  
I followed the guard till I saw the Jarl, who was in front of a cell, holding someone I could not see.  
"Ah, my Thane. I have been waiting for you." he said, folding his arms over his burly chest. I nodded, "Sorry to keep you waiting, what seems to be the problem."  
"Well," he glanced back to the cell behind him. "I really don't know how to handle this. I guess it's in your hands what we do with him."  
"Alright, but what did he do, and why does it concern me? I'm sure your guard can handle it." I moved my head to see the prisoner, but with no luck.  
"Well, we're were pretty sure he was trying to impersonate you, Dragonborn."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
At that moment, the prisoner jumped up, pressing himself against the bars, "You can't be serious! That's the Dragonborn? That Elf? She's not even Nord! How could she do anything?"  
I walked two steps closer, smiled, and shouted in his face, launching him backward. "I'll let you know that I have defeated Alduin. I have mastered the way of the voice. And have taken the souls of more dragon than you can imagine." I said as he sat up again, rubbing his head from the fall.  
The man was a scrawny, blonde nord, no older than early twenties. His hair filthy, going nearly to his shoulders. Dirt coating his face.  
"What's your name?" I asked angrily. He swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated, "Julianos."  
I raised my chin slightly, "Ah yes, the god of knowledge and wisdom. Although, you seem to be lacking some, impersonating me."  
"I wasn't impersonating anyone!" he jumped to his feet. "I am Dragonborn!" I smirked, "O really now, prove it."  
He slumped, starring down at his feet, "I-I can't. I don't know any, any shouts, none like you."  
My smirk grew, "Really, than how do you suppose you are Dragonborn?" he looked up again. "Because once, I killed a dragon along with my hunting group. And I absorbed something when it died. They said it was like the dragons, it must be.  
"I was in Cyrodil at the time. I knew I had to come back to Skyrim." at that point, the Jarl stepped in. "He's an arrogant one, going around the city, yelling and laughing, telling everyone that the hero was here. Came ranting through the Bannered Mare last night. Destroying property, causing brawls. Uthgerd finally toke him down, 'Defending your honor and good name', she said."  
I smiled, "She always does." I whispered, turning my head back to Julianos. "You should know that if you are a Dragonborn, it's not all gold and ale. It's responsibility, a destiny to keep up with. Alduin may be dead and gone, but there are still dragon attacks every day." I turned to the Jarl. "I'll send a letter to the Greybeards. See if they can confirm this," I turned my head back to the prisoner, "through a series of tests."  
I turned on my heel and made my way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Second Dragonborn

I made it back to Breezehome, taking up a spot by the fire to start my letter.  
I explained the whole situation of how Julianos was found, and our suspicious of him being another Dragonborn.  
Once I had finished, I folded up the letter, giving it to my housecarl, Lydia, to find a courier, and send it immediately. Also to make a special requests for the carriage to take us to Ivarsteed in the morning.  
As she left, I stared into the flames. Another Dragonborn. I never thought it possible. I mean, there obviously could be many others throughout the world. But I had never thought about it until now.  
I guess it would be nice, to have another one around. But one so inexperienced and arrogant? I think I'd be better off alone.  
I sighed. Heaving myself up the stairs, and walked back into the bedroom. Slipping off my armor and placing it the chest next to my bed. I slide under the warm covers and nuzzled my head into the pillows. A bed wasn't always available to me. I sometimes went weeks without much sleep. And when I did, it wasn't too comfortable, sleeping in armor. It was nice to feel the softness of it all.  
It was nice to have a home.

000

I awoke early again the next morning as usual. Taking my armor out of the chest and slipping it on again. I was already on my way down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. I rushed over opened it.  
"I've been looking for you." said the obvious courier, and I paid no attention to the rest of his speech. I took the letter, closed the door and sat down again by the fire.

Dohkin,

We have received your letter,  
and we're lost for words.  
Another Dragonborn? I cannot  
believe it possible,  
until I see it with my own eyes.  
Bring the boy here, to High Horthgar.  
We shall test him to see if he was also  
born like you.

-Borri

I stood up and stretched, walking out the door and back towards Dragonsreach.

I walked through the great doors, making my way up to the Jarl.  
"Have you made a decision about our little mishap yet, Dragonborn?" he said in a tired tone. I nodded, "The Greybeards have requested that I take him up for testing as soon as possible. Have your guards prepare him for the journey, if you will."  
I walked over to one of the dining tables, grabbing myself a bowl of stew and some wine. The journey up the 7,000 steps wasn't the best of one's adventures. There were many wolves and trolls along the way, making it take even longer. If we started off within the hour, we might make it by nightfall.  
15 minutes later, Julianos walked up the steps into the hall, followed by two guards. Wearing simple scaled armor, iron boots and braces, a small sword at his hip.  
I stood, making my way in front of him then crossing my arms. "Alright, here's the low down. We're on our way to High Horthgar. The journey will be rather difficult, due to the weather on the mountain. There are wolfs and trolls scattered all over the 7,000 steps up, so-"  
"Woah, did you just say, 7,000, steps?" he sounded a bit nervous. I smirked, "Yes, but I'm sure even you can handle it. Now, as I was saying, it will take most likely until nightfall before we reach it. So we best get a move on now." I turned to the guards; "I'll take him from here." they nodded, walking back outside to their posts.  
"So, um Dragonborn, can I call you that, do you have another name?" He asked as we made it half-way down the steps outside. I glanced back. "I bear no name here. Others can call me Prisoner if they so wish. You WILL call me Dragonborn. Understood?" he nodded. Not speaking another word.

000

Julianos was silent the majority of the ride. I crossed my arms and rested my head. This boy was already a handful. If he really was Dragonborn, what would I do? Maybe the Greybreads could keep him...  
We arrived around mid-morning. The carriage coming to a complete stop before the inn.  
"Alright," I spoke as he jumped off the carriage. "I must speak to someone. And all equip you with better defense. That stuff is pathetic." I spun on my heel and we made our way inside.  
Once in, I had Julianos sit down at a table near the back while I went over to a man in the corner. I always went to him when i made this journey. He usually made the trips to give the Greybeards their supplies. But with his old age, he could use the help. And I'd be glad to offer.  
When that was done, I returned to the waiting boy.  
"Alright, first that armor." I began, pulling out perfectly crafted steel armor. "I craft it all myself. Can't trust anyone, believe me." he toke it with a small thanks.  
"Now, how are you in weaponry? Bows, swords, axes, maces? I myself would not pin you for magic."  
He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'm not that well very much trained in any. But sword i guess."  
I rolled my eyes, this kid. "Here." I handed him a steel sword, "Its fire enchanted. Also done myself. It will work best against most of the beasts.  
"Go and change." I commanded. I walked over to the bartender, a brunette Nord woman, asking about rumors, bartering.  
Julianos came back after a minute or two. I nodded, and we made our way.

000

This kid, was driving me insane.  
"So, why do you have no name here?" He asked when we were about half-way up. I tightened my jaw, "I came to this land to get away from my old life. A name will not brand me to it. Now do not question me."  
"Well couldn't you just get a new name? It would simplify so mu-"  
"I said do not question me!" I stopped ad looked back at him. "You are technically still a prisoner of Whiterun until I release you. So i suggest you do what I say."  
From then on only asked relevant questions. Most of them consisting of 'Are we there yet?' and 'How much longer?'  
I swear, if I could, I'd leave him the second we got to the top.

000

As planned, we made it to High Hrothgar by dusk. Luckily, the only things we really came across were wolves and a bear or two.  
I dropped off the shipment of supplies, then we made our way in.  
"Dohkin, welcome." I was greeted as we entered. I went over and shook Arngeir's hand. "And i suppose this is the, 'boy' I heard about. I must say, you made him sound like a child."  
"Well, I guess I'll leave him to you. It's been a long journey and I could use the rest." he nodded, "Very well, Wulfgari, would you show the Dragonborn to her room?" Wulfgai gave a small nod, and gestured for me to follow.  
He took me to one of the larger bedrooms in High Hrothgar. With its single 4 poster bed in the corner. I gave him a small thanks. He nodded, then shut the door behind him. I stepped over and locked it.  
I went over to the vanity across from the bed. On top of it was a large bowl of water, flowery soap and a towel.  
I shrugged out of my armor, then pulling on the night gown that I had packed for the journey. Letting it slide over my bare shoulders, and sleekly fall over the curves of my body.  
I then grabbed the hairbrush that was set next to the water. Sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror.  
I pulled my hair to my left shoulder, then started to comb through it. Taking out all the knots that have made their way through in the last couple of weeks. It toke quite the amount of time and pain, but it worked out in the end.  
I moved onto my face, wetting my skin then applying the soap. Scrubbing at the skin to remove the dirt. Rinsed it off, then patted it dry.  
I looked into the mirror, again grabbing my hairbrush, going though it again. I take the time to look at myself. Admiring my dark, Elvian skin.  
I truly was beautiful. But I'd never tell anyone. My skin beared very few scars for a dragon hunter. My night gown showed my shoulders, which were very feminine. My hands were delicate, smooth on top, with the rough calluses on the palms.  
My features, were virtually never admired. I wouldn't let them be. I was meant to be strong. I had a soul, made for strength. I wasn't meant to be gentle.  
Well, thats what I made everyone think I wanted.  
Deep down, I didn't really want to be the warrior woman. True, when I was a child, when all the other girls wanted to be the princess, I wanted to be the knight. The hero.  
But now that I was that warrior, that hero. I grew up to wanting to be the princess.  
Since the day I had made it to Skyrim, I was either treated like a warrior, or a savage. Never as a woman. Never as a lady. Everyone saw me as the Dragonborn now.  
I had skin that glowed. Beautiful shining hair in the candle light. My eyes were deep, round discs of rubies. My skin, like the lightest emeralds. I've never been touched by a man with love.  
All I wanted was for people to admire my body, as much as I did. To see the beauty of me. To see that I could be gentle. To treat me ever so gently. Like I always wanted...  
What was I thinking? I needed to be strong. The world needed me to be. And that was more important than my own selfish thoughts.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Dohkin?" I heard Arngeir call. "Just a moment." I grabbed my fur shale from my bag, then stood. My bare feet not agreeing with the chill.  
I opened the door and poked my head through the gap, "Yes, what is it?"  
"You may want to see for yourself." he gestured for me to follow.  
Once we got into the main room, Julianos came into sight. I tightened my shale around my shoulders. "What seems to be the problem?"  
"Not really a problem," Arngeir spoke, "A discovery. Do that last one again, Julianos."  
He nodded. Facing a row of barrels they had set up. And with one word, a shout, knocking them all over. I was dumbstruck. It took me hours to learn the basics, but this man...  
"As you know, being a Dragonborn is not a requirement to the way of the voice. But in all my years, I've learned how to spot one by their shout.  
"Congratulations, Julianos. You are Dragonborn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Responsibility

I went back to my room and slammed the door, locking it again.  
Another Dragonborn? And of all the people, this boy? This was a nightmare.  
I was meant to be the hero. Now I had this one to deal with?  
I went and lied down under the covers of the soft bed. Maybe I'd wake and this would all be one big, terrible nightmare.

000

Oh, if only it was.  
I stood up, slamming my hands on the dining table. "You cannot be serious! I have to train him?"  
"You would be the best match. Both of you being Dragonborn, it seems the best fit." Arngeir spoke from across the table. "Listen, I know You are used to living alone and fending for yourself, but your needed now."  
I looked over to Julianos, he just stared down and said nothing.  
I sat back down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gone off.  
"Well first your gonna need to learn how to fight. I'll take you to my friend Shingetsue first. She's the Arch mage at the collage of Winterhold, she can also get you a hair cut." I remarked. "Then next we will go to the Dawnguard, they have the best marksmen in all of Skyrim. Then we'll go to the Companions. There you can learn the rest of your battle skills. I'll also train you in alchemy as soon as we can."  
"Are you sure about this?" Julianos asked. I pursed my lips, "I'd prefer to be on my own as I was. But this is my duty, so I'll do what I must.  
"Now, are you sure about this?" I asked him. "Its not to late to turn back. Go back to your old life. Forget this every happened." He shook his head, "No. I was born to do this, so I'll see it through."  
I smiled, then stood. "You may be arrogant, but you have honor. I like that."  
I faced Arngeir, "Well, we best be on our way. Thank you for all your help." He stood to, "Its always a pleasure. Comeback soon. You two are always welcome here."  
I nodded, then we made our way out.

000

Once we got to the carriage in Ivarstead, I told the driver to take us to Windhelm.  
"Wait, I thought we were heading Winterhold." he asked as we climbed into the carriage. "We are. But by the time we get there, it will be the middle of the night. Plus your going to need better armor and weapons. It will just be better in all."  
After about an hour of silence, I thought i might as well start getting to know this man if I was going to be around him nearly every waking hour for the next few months.  
"So, how old are you exactly?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "Twenty, soon to be twenty-one." I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Why, how old are you?" He asked me.  
"I'm only 19. Just turned it about a month ago. You just seemed so much younger." He nodded. "Yeah, I get told that a lot." He looked down again, his long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a few strands sticking out here and there. "I was born premature. So I've always been a bit behind."  
"I think your fine for your age." I tilted my head to the side. He looked back up at me and shook his head. "No, I haven't been on track my whole life. I've never really had a purpose." I bumped his knee with mine in reassurance . "Well, now your stuck with one."  
We sat in silence for a moment. "Look," I started, "I know we started off on the wrong foot, but if we're going to be around each other for so long, we should at least try to get along.  
"I'm sorry for all that stuff I've said the past couple of days." He nodded, "As am I. You've done some amazing things. Your race shouldn't matter."  
I smiled, holding out a hand, "Truce?" He smiled and shook it, "Truce."  
"And you don't have to cut your hair if you don't want to. I was kinda in the heat of the moment." He gave a small thanks.  
"So, what do you say you and me go get a drink tonight at Candlehearth Hall, my treat. To celebrate your new destiny." Julianos chuckled, "Alright. Just don't get drunk." I chuckled to, "I will not make that promise."

000

"Come on in." I opened the door to my home and welcomed Julianos inside.  
"Whoa, very nice." He said as he stepped in. "My housecarls out, he has his own life, outside of here. So its just us." He nodded.  
"Alright, first, lets head up to the armory." I toke him up the stairs. I stepped over to one of the mannequins as he admired the scene. "This is what you'll be wearing." I snapped him back and showed him a set of dragonbone armor. "Dragonbone is the toughest material out there. But, if it dose not suit your taste," I pointed a suit of dragonscale armor not to far away, "I also have dragonscale. You are Dragonborn, so you shall look the part."  
"Well, you seem to have taken a liking to dragonbone, and we should not be exact twins, so I'll go with scale." I nodded, "Your catching on.  
"Now, for the weapons." I toke a step back and gestured around the room. "Every rack and case is filled with weapons. Lets check out staffs, since you'll be first learning magic." I made my way over to them. "Any of them are good, except the sanguine rose. That one only summons creatures."  
He pointed to a plain oak one, "That one is fire damage. A good pick for a beginner."  
He shrugged, "Whatever you say. But I don't see why I have to learn magic." I pursed my lips, crossing my arms, "Well, if all else fails, its always good to know a healing spell.  
"Alright, let me show you to where you'll be sleeping tonight." I lead him to a room across the hall from mine. Opening the door. "It used to be my housecarls room. I had doors installed on this room and mine not to long ago. I'll be just across the hall. Always lock your room at night.  
"I'll let you get settled. Meet me downstairs when your ready to go." I left him to it. Heading back downstairs.  
I put some of the books I collected onto the bookshelves in my alchemy room. Then headed over to the kitchen, restocking it with ingredients that I had come across the last few days.  
"Ready." I heard Julianos say from behind me. I nodded, turned around, and we made our way out.

000

"No, I'm pretty sure that your really tipsy, I don't think you should d-"  
"What are you talking about? I'll be fine. You worry to much." I said as I started another drink.  
Alright, I'd admit that I can't hold my liquor for the life of me. But he couldn't tell me what to do.  
"So, as I was saying, the place was magnificent. The sky was the most wonderful shade of purple. The fields, filled with flowers of the most Beauteous colors you could imagine. But, the beautiful silhouette of a black dragon in the sky wasn't so beautiful.  
"Every race was there. Elves, Nords, Imperials. You name it, they had it. The Hall of Valor was filled with the strongest heroes. Dragonborn from centuries ago.  
"I defeated the man at the gate. Across the bridge that looked as if made up of 5 dragons spines." I finished my drink and uncorked another. Julianos's worry only grew deeper.  
"In the hall, nearly everything was gold. And if it wasn't, it sure shined like it. The biggest venison, pork, and salmon were being roasted. It was all so amazing.  
"But unfortunately, I didn't get to stay long. I summoned the other Dragonborns and we were off.  
"Alduin was such an idiot, he landed. I got to make the final blow with my Rueful axe."  
"So, your telling me, if I was here a few months earlier, I could've seen all that?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeppie.  
"Alright, is it just me, or have you always been like that?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "Like what?"  
"All funny lookin*hiccup*" I giggled as I laid my head onto the table. He rolled his eyes, standing up, "Okay, you've been drunk for at least an hour now, we're going home." He took my hand and pulled me along. I pouted, "Oh, your no fun *hiccup*funny face!"  
Against everything I said, he'd just shake his head and keep going.

111

"Alright," I said pointing up the stairs after locking the door like she said to do, "Go to bed."  
She giggled, "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along.  
Once we got to her room, she let me go and began twirling. "You need to go to bed, you are going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow."  
She just kept giggling, "Help me." she fused with I straps on her armor. I sighed, walking over and helping her loosen and slide the beast plate off. I did this for every piece until she was only in her plain clothes that she wore underneath them.  
She skipped over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pink flowery nightgown. I turned around while she changed.  
"Alright, done." she said after a minute. I turned back and faced her.  
Oh, dear Talos.  
Last night I couldn't really tell, she was covering herself up. I only saw her for a moment before she stormed off.  
This woman was beautiful. Her night gown showed her shoulders, which were feminine and soft. She had many curves. From her breasts to her hips.  
Without her armor, you'd never be able to guess she was a warrior. So few scars for what she was. She looked like a maiden. One to be treated as such.  
I almost couldn't resist the urge to touch her, to caress that beautiful skin of hers. To hold her small frame in my arms.  
But I knew if I didn't, tomorrow, she would kill me.  
Unless I told her she was imagining things.  
She smiled, walking over and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Why do you act as if I'm poison?" Her skin was soft on my neck, I put my hands on her hips, slightly pushing her away, "What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I mean. Every man treats me as if I'll kill them. No man treats me like I should be. Make me feel like a woman, Julianos." She attempted to kiss me. I shook my head and pushed her away before she could. I Lifted her up and placed her over my shoulder. She giggled as I carried her across the room and placed her in her bed.  
Once she was under the covers, I went and grabbed a bucket, placing it next to the bed.  
She was already fast asleep when I closed the door.  
I went over to my room and locked the door. Taking off my own armor then climbing into my own bed.  
I placed my arms over my eyes. What the hell, just happened?  
That skin. Those eyes. Her shining hair...  
By the Nine, what was I thinking? I must be buzzed at the least. If I had done anything, she would've feed me to the dragons herself.  
But oh, why would she hide such beauty? She didn't have to be the Dragonborn anymore. Alduin was already dead. She could have a any man she wanted.  
Unless, she couldn't find one suitable enough.  
In the few days I've known her, I already knew she hated to be weak. She hated when others were weak.  
From tonight, even if she was drunk, I could tell that's what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note:*  
any guys reading this, Just a fair warning that this chapter is Really Girly.  
If you thought Chapter 2 was bad, then you'd be better off skipping from the line of ***** to the next line of ***** you see.I'm not trying to make anyone feel left out. If you don't like that stuff, it's for your own good,  
2. Shingetsu is not my character, she is my friends. We decided her's would be in mine, and mine will be in her's. I'll let you know the name once she is done.  
Okay, back to the show!  
-T-M-E

* * *

Chapter 4  
Magicka Training

As I awoke, I was vomiting. This scared the hell out of me. Luckily, it was into a bucket that was placed next to my bed.  
I wiped my mouth with a cloth on my nightstand. Lying back down.  
I covered my eyes with my hands. My head felt like it was splitting.  
After about a minute or two, I heard the door open. I peeked through my fingers, it was Julianos.  
I gasped, pulling the blankets up to my chin. "What is it? And please keep it down."  
"Thought you might need this." He walked over and placed a small bottle onto the nightstand. "Since alcohol is a poison, thought it might help. It should stop the headaches." He walked out without another word. As if sad, or guilty.  
I reached over and grabbed it. The label read 'Cure Against Poison'. Smart boy.  
I chugged it down. It wasn't the best taste, but I dealt with it. It was for my own good.  
Once that was done, I set it back down, wiping my mouth again.  
I didn't move for about 15 minutes. After that, the pain in my head went away, and my stomach felt normal again.  
I stood up. Walking over to my dresser and grabbing my bear skin shale, a gift from Ulfrick.  
I made my way downstairs. Sitting at the dinning table, across from Julianos.  
"What exactly happened last night?" I asked as I grabbed something to eat. He looked down, "You got a bit loopy and I practically had to drag you home. Once we got here, we went to bed and, that was the end of it."  
This didn't sound like the end of it. I shrugged it off. I didn't have time to worry about it.

000

The carriage ride was mostly silent. We were both tired, getting home in the wee hours of the night.  
I hoped off first. Crossing my arms over my chest. "Okay, here's the low down. I know Shingetsu comes across as if she should be in prison for insanity, but she's the best Magic has to offer. She will judge. Just don't say anything. She is better trained in the way of the voice than I am. Sure, she only uses it as a last resort, but she can and will. We clear?"  
He nodded. "We will also be staying here tonight, so I hope you packed for cold."  
We made our way up the ramps to the collage. The second the Magical gate opened, there was no turning back.  
"Prisoner!" I was pulled into a hug by a younger dark elf, no older than 17. "I saw you in my vision! I knew you were coming!"  
Her raven black hair was pulled up into a cute ponytail with a light pink ribbon. She was much shorter than me. She turned to Julianos, "So your the boy I saw in my vision. The new Dragonborn! I'm going to train you!  
"Follow me!" Shingetsu skipped off. 'I know.' I mouthed to Julianos, and we followed.

000

"No No No! You need to push it forward. Pretend its a shout, just with your hands."  
I could tell Julianos was getting tired of this. If a single thing was off, she would judge it. Luckily, she finished the restoration part just an hour ago. At least if he quit, he would know what he needed to.  
But, as I thought, he wasn't much for magic.  
"Shin, its getting late. Give him a rest, we can finish up tomorrow if we have anything else important." She sighed giving a small pout. "Fine, I'll show him to his room. You make your way up to my quest room. I'll be there in a minute." I nodded.  
I made it to the very top of the tower. Into the quest room next to Shingetsu's. I could never understand how she could trust people so well.

***She had customized it from its original style to her own. A Larger four poster bed in the center of the wall to the right of the door, A even larger vanity across from it. Filled with lotions, perfumes, beauty potions, flowers, and many other items. A low table to its left, pressed up against the wall. Holding a rather large water basin, soaps, and many different types of brushes and ribbons.  
I set my bag down next to the large couch on the wall opposite the door. It was where I usually slept when I came to visit. It may not look it, but it was very soft and comfortable.  
"By the Nine! You must be so exhausted! You haven't been getting much rest. I can tell." She walked over to the oak wardrobe in corner. Taking out a little beige and deep pink night gowns.  
"Here." She handed me the beige one to change into. I bowed my head in thanks. She smiled, went over and locked the door, then changed into her own night gown.  
With a bit of hassle, I eventually slid off my armor, a large wait coming off my shoulders. Then slipping on the gown.  
"Oh, your hair! You have to let me do it!" I made a small smile, "Sure, I guess. If you want."  
The one thing I loved about Shingetsu, was the one thing I would never admit. I could just be a girl with her. She loved to do my hair. She would give me beauty tips, even if they were rarely used. She never had anyone else to do this with, so she liked to use me as a dumby. And that was fine with me.  
Shin naturally didn't have many friends. None of them could really understand her. She had a rough childhood. So she was making up for lost time, in a way. I understood that. And even the Dragonborn deserves to have some down time every now and then.  
She grabbed a few fluffy towels from the wardrobe, setting them next to the bench. Grabbing a pillow and setting it in front of the basin. Gesturing for me to sit.  
I did so. She leaned me back, dipping my of my hair into the water.  
"So," she started as she scrubbed at my hair with a soap that smelled of vanilla and lavender, "How old is Julianos?"  
"20." I told her softly. Here was the only place I felt safe to speak in a voice so calm, and non-commanding, unofficial.  
"He seems older." she was silent for a moment. "Don't you think he's cute? Your so lucky to get to be around him all the time!"  
I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it. I don't base on appearances." She got a confused look on her face, "Then what do you base on?"  
I closed my eyes, "They have to be able to defeat a dragon. Defeat me in a duel."  
"But this one could be different." She moved her hands to my scalp. "He's Dragonborn. And a very fast learner, from what I've seen." She giggled, "And when you were writing that letter earlier, every few seconds, he would glance over to see if you were watching."  
"Really?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I can tell, he has a thing for you.  
"Just give it a shot. Try impressing him a bit. For me?" I sighed, "If you say so, but I just don't see why."  
"Just trust me on this for once, alright?" She rinsed out my hair, wringing it slightly before leaning me forward and warping it in towel. Helping me stand.  
Shin then set me in the chair in front of the vanity. Grabbing a hairbrush and preparing a low heat spell that she made herself. Drying out my hair, then bringing the brush through it.  
"You know, to impress a man, you can't always be strong. I know, that's tough for you. But trust me. Sometimes you have to act on your charm, not your strength."  
"I don't think that will really work for me. I'm supposed to be strong." Shin snorted, "Yeah, and how many men have you gotten?" I looked down in silence. She sighed.  
"Prisoner, look. Men don't try to be strong for a woman when she is always doing it for herself. They naturally are stronger when they see that they are needed to impress. If you want a strong man, you have to give him the chance to be."  
Once she was done brushing my hair, it was shining, straight, with all its natural beauty. She pushed it all over my left shoulder, then turned me around.  
We sat in silence as she braided my hair. Every now and again pulling a small white flower from a nearby bouquet.  
Once she got to the very bottom, she picked out a ruby red ribbon, one that matched my eyes. Tying it to finish the scene. Turning me back around.  
It was feminine, but not to much. A small flower here and there. She then did a sticking spell, so it would stay nice until I toke it down.  
She handed me the cream she usually gave me to gave rid of the calluses on my hands and feet. I brought my foot up, starting there.  
"Prisoner?" I looked up at Shin as she sat down on the end of her bed. "Do you think yo could at least give this one a chance? I can tell he see's something in you. And I want to see you happy."  
I nodded. "I'll try."***

000(From here to next ::: still kind of, but readable)  
The next morning, I put my armor back on, making sure my hair didn't get stuck in any of the straps.  
Shingetsu toke me down to where Julianos was. Still sleeping.  
I walked over. Then pushed him off the bed. He let out a shriek. "I told you to keep the door locked. Your just lucky you're not dead. We're gonna eat then hit the road."  
I turned on my heel, trying to forget the fact that I just saw him like that. With his hair coming out of its tight ponytail, being messy at the top, a few locks sticky out. He was only in his thin trousers. Tangled up in the sheets.  
He met us down in the dining hall about fifteen minutes later. Armor suited correctly. Hair fixed back up, nice and neat.  
"So," he started, "Where will we be off to next?" he asked as he grabbed a sweetroll. "The Dawnguard. If we leave within the hour, we just might make it before dawn. Shin did us the favor of getting us a carriage."  
He nodded. We were silent the rest of the meal.

000

"I'll miss you!" Shingetsu hugged my middle. I gave her a small hug back. "Miss you too, Shin. Send me a letter sometime, I'd love to see you soon."  
I jumped onto the back of the carriage, followed by Julianos. We both waved until she was out of sight.  
"I don't think I ever want to do magic again." he said after about an hour. Looking down at his feet at his feet. I tilted my head to the side, "Hey, its not meant for everyone. But that's why I want you learning the basics of everything before you get into it. You gotta see what fits."  
The silence just sat there kind of awkward for the longest time. And it was nearly noon by the time either of us felt like talking again.  
"Did you grow up in Cryodil?" I asked, my arms crossed. Thinking I'd start up a conversation to ease my boredom.  
Julianos shook his head, "No, I grew up here in Skyrim. I moved to Cyrodil with my Uncle once my parents went to war. They were both Stormcloaks. I haven't talked to them since before I left for here."  
"You should. Write them a letter tonight. Wait until they find out your Dragonborn, I'm sure they'll be very proud." He nodded, glancing up at me. "What about you? You grow up here?"  
I shook my head, "No, I lived in Cyrodil most of my life." I looked down. He got more curious with my reaction. "Why you move to Skyrim? Your parents make you do it to?"  
I closed my eyes. "Something like that.  
"I'd prefer not to talk about it. I have my reasons." Why did I bring this up? I should've known it would turn into this.  
He got a bit worried, feeling guilty. "Hey, everyone has a rough part of there past that they'd prefer to stick away from. I respect that."  
His words only made me feel colder on the subject. I shook my head, "Maybe one day. Just not today." Julianos gave my knee a light, reassuring rub.  
We stayed silent the rest of the trip.

* * *

Now for all of you who decided to not read the ***** section,

Never Fear, A Summary Is here!

Alright, so pretty much Shingetsu was telling Prisoner that she should try impressing Julianos.

So that's why she's starting to act the way she is.

Until Next Time! \(^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is short guys. I was going to make it longer, but I've had a really rough day. The same reason if there's not one up tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Marksmen

We got off our carriage early morning, around 6 I'd have to say. Just outside the fort. Getting back into full command mode.  
"Alright, now I understand this is a guild of Vampire hunters. I understand that its ironic that Serana is a vampire. But breathe a word about it, and you won't be human in my eyes. We clear?" He nodded. We made our way inside.  
And, just as planned, Gunmar was waiting inside the lobby.  
"Prisoner. Right on time, I was thinking you'd be late." I went over and shook his hand. He turned to Julianos, "And you must be the other Dragonborn I've been hearing about. I guess I'll be training you today." Gunmar shook his hand too. "Well, best to get straight to business, right?  
"Do you have any experience with any type of bow, whatsoever?" Julianos shrugged, "Somewhat. I did some back in Cryodil, but nothing besides that."  
Gunmar clapped, "Well then, we'll start off with the guilds personal favorite." He went to the side, taking a bow out a bow from a crate. "The crossbow."  
So from there on out, they trained.

000

Julianos was really a fast learner, I pieced together. And it didn't matter what, shouts, magic, bows. He could learn it faster than anyone I've ever known.  
After only 15 minutes, he could make a perfect shot with the crossbow, every time.  
"I'm very impressed." I announced. "It toke me weeks to do that." Gunmar smiled, "Yes, I agree. I've never seen anyone do that before. Now, obviously, crossbows are more accurate than other types. Let's try a long bow next."  
He started going on about how things worked. I quickly got bored.  
I got up and stretched. Soon walking away, making my way to my dorm upstairs. I could use the sleep.

000

I woke up to a large Bang. "Vampire attack!" I could here someone scream. That must mean it was night, 7 at the earliest. How was I asleep that long?  
I bolted up. Grabbing my flame crossbow from next to my bed and running to the nearest exit.  
I went to the main yard, many were already in battle. I could see Julianos not to far away. Shooting.  
"When did this start?" I yelled as I came up next to him, starting to shoot as well at any person with the shining yellow eyes. I was just lucky I saw Serana off to the side, shooting with her poisoned arrows.  
"Only a few minutes ago. Gunmar toke me out to shoot some moving targets when they appeared at the gate."  
He was already mastering this. Every shot making its mark, without a single fail.  
And I started noticing it all again.  
The way his armor was skin tight. His eyes so precise on his actions. The way a certain muscle flexed in his arm as he pulled the trigger...  
What was I thinking!? We were in the middle of a battle! I didn't have time to stare at this man.  
We were down to the last 3. It looked like everyone could handle it on there own. I started walking back inside. Then it hit me.  
Literally.  
I started to fall to the ground as the arrow made its way into the crock of my neck. But I was caught before I fully made it there.  
I sucked in a breath. And before I knew it, I was being carried inside.  
Once my vision started to clear up, I saw Julianos's head above me. He must have been the one to catch me.  
My head was spinning. I would've been fine. I would've gotten up and got myself.  
He took me into the infirmary. I couldn't here what they were saying. I was still in shock. I was sat up on a cot. Someone, I soon realized was Celann, taking off the beast plate of my armor.  
Once it was fully off, he grabbed some tools from the side. I heard him say something I could roughly make out, pointed towards Julianos.  
He toke my hands into his, holding them with a small grip. I looked up at him. And at just that second, Celann started to pull it out of my skin.  
I gripped Julianos's hands tightly, letting out a small hiss in pain.  
"Just a little more." Celann said. Another jolt going through my body as it was pulled out fully. I let out a sigh of relief. I could get through all this, I am Dragonborn. I've been through worse.  
He stitched up my skin. Closing the wound completely. Bandaging it up.  
Julianos's let go of my hands when he started to softly laid me back onto the cot. The second my head hit the pillow, I went unconscious.

111

Prisoner started to fall. In an instant, I dropped my bow and reached an arm to catch her.  
I then picked her up. Carrying her into the building.  
Gunmar had shown me around earlier. I headed to the infirmary, lucky to see a man standing there.  
"Bring her over here." He said the second he saw me, pointing to a cot by the fire place.  
I sat her up. Her eyes half open. The man cut off the arrow with a pair of shears, leaving only the arrowhead. Then toke off the breast plate of her armor.  
He looked up at me, "Grab her hands. This is going to hurt. I know from experience."  
I nodded, croching down in front of her. Taking her hands in mine, which were soft to the touch. She looked up into my eyes, then hissing in pain as the metal was pulled out of her neck. Squeezing my hands tight.  
I'd have to say, usually in this situation, a person would be screaming. But she stayed calm. She's probably encountered much worse in her travels. She was strong. Stronger than I would be.  
"Just a little more." He said before pulling it out fully.  
He stitched the skin back up. Bandaging it the best he could.  
Once he was done, I realesed her hands and lied her down gently onto the cot. She immedietly went unconscious.  
The man walked away as another wounded solider came in.  
I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her. Pulling a blanket on top of her that was set at the foot of the cot.  
I was getting stronger already. I could tell. How she stared at my shots earlier today. I could tell she was impressed.  
But what would I saw about all that just happened? No matter how strong I was, she would scare me forever.

000

I awoke to the heat of a fire next to me. Yet an even bigger fire in my neck. It toke a minute before the world un-blurred. My memory coming back. Now knowing why I could see Julianos sitting right next to.  
"I could've handled myself." I didn't need to explain, it was self-explanatory  
"Yeah, and I bet you thought the same thing before you were shot." he said jokingly yet serious. "Seriously, from want I've heard, you're never that reckless. If that arrow was a just a few centimeters to the right, you'd be paralyzed. Or worse, dead. And I'm pretty sure you want to die with more honor than that."  
I rolled my eyes, "I've been through so much worse. A little arrow wouldn't kill me, even if it was dead center. I would've gotten up. You underestimate me."  
He shrugged, "Just deal with it. I'm not one to let my allies go without help."  
"What time is it anyway?" I asked, I've been sleeping a lot recently and my body clock was very much off. "Around noon. You've been asleep forever."  
He was right. I haven't slept this much in a long time.  
"We're leaving tomorr-"  
"Oh no you're not." I looked over and saw Celann in the doorway. "You will be staying here until you recover. The arrow scraped your spine. You might even have a problem walking for the next couple of days."  
I hate people.

000

He was right. When I did walk, it was painful. But I did it anyway. I wasn't going to let a little scratch get in the way of my daily life.  
"Another Dragonborn, I should've seen that one coming." Serana commented. We were in her dorm. Many didn't trust her because she was a vampire. Just to prove that she wouldn't hurt them, she didn't feed off humans, well that they knew of. She only fed when on journeys of her own, that no one would no about. Or when I brought her blood I bottled in my travels.  
"I know it's something no one but the gods can control, and it's not his fault. But I hate this. I'm the Dragonborn! I'm the one who saved everyones soul." I ranted. "For the longest time, I thought I was the only one. Had no worry about any of this. Then one day, I'm just trying to go get a drink before traveling again. And all of this happens."  
"Hey, its only been 2 weeks. Its not that bad so far. He still needs to make his own history." She tried to stay calm in the situation, she always did.  
"I know. I guess I'm just acting selfish. He's still training." I crossed my arms. It hurt slightly as I moved it. After a week, the healing was almost complete. "He has become a master at archery faster than I ever imagined. His first hunt, I don't even think he'll even have any trouble."  
"Well, your taking him to the best in Skyrim. And you'll be teaching him the hunt. You won't have to worry about name being soiled." She turned back to her book, "Just imagine what might have happened if he wasn't arrested. You could be in some serious shit right now."  
I shrugged it off. She was right. At least the tittle Dragonborn would still be one of honor. And this man had it.

* * *

Review, I wanna know what your thinking. Wish me luck. =\


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mythology Lessons

I was fully recovered the next day. Although the others didn't agree, I wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

I could understand why Julianos wouldn't want to leave. He was one of the best archers I've seen. Only here for a week. He was just a natural. It was part of his soul. It was the best way for dragon attack.

But, he had to learn everything. It was just to see what would fit him. And, sometimes, you don't have acess to your weapon of choice. It was rare, but even I have gotten into that situation.

Just because I was stuck here resting, didn't mean I wasn't doing my job of being in charge of the boy.

I toke the time to figure out what I was going to teach him. Being Dragonborn, he'll need to be fully informed on many things. Simple things that an honorable, suitable, well made, spirited Dragonborn would know. The eticate needed. Like a noble would have.

At night, I found the time to teach Julianos the mythology of the Nine, and the Deadric Princes. Espeacially Talos.

"If it weren't for Talos, we would just be normal warriors. And the Dragons would be in even bigger numbers. Just like how Molag Bal was to the vampires, and Hiricine was to the werewolves. Talos was the same to us." I told him, paceing across my room.

"I thought that was just a myth." Julianos questioned. He tapped his fingers on the small desk across from my bed. Slight boredom in his face, his voice with uninterest.

"That's what I told you in the beginning. We don't know exactly what happened.

"Actually, after I had killed Alduin, a law was passed. Dragonborn's are leagally the only one's allowed to worship Talos. To openly wear Talos symbols. Why Windhelm can still have a Chapel is beyond me."

He pointed at me. "That is so stupid." His interest slightly rising. "Why do we have the freedom to worship him, when the normal people are forced to just give up faith." 8 sat down across from him, "And I completely agree with you. But it's beyond our control. If I could change it, I would. Truly."

He crossed his arms. "I know, this world is just fucked up sometimes but we have no control of it." I sighed.

He actually paid attention to the rest of my speech. Hopefully it would all stick.

000

We finally left. I was so relieved, if I had to stay even one more day, my head would explode. I couldn't stand to be stuck sitting around any longer.

"Alright, here's the low down. First we are going to check back in with the Jarl. He needs to know what all is going on" He nodded. "Then we'll head over to the Companions. We'll stay at my home while we're here.

"This is the last step in your review training. After this we can branch out to what suits you best."

"So wait," He started, "All you've done is take me to trainers and gave me a mythology lesson. Why was I put into your hands?" I rolled my eyes. "Because in the end, I'm going to teach you the most important lesson of all. You need to know how to fight first.

"I'll be teaching you the hunt, the bait, and the slaughtering of dragons that cause threat to Skyrims people."

He slowly nodded his head, "I, should've seen that coming. But I guess it makes since.

"So, what was it like, the first time killing a dragon?" He looked up at me. I went into the back of mind, rethinking the whole memory.

"Well, my first encounter and my first kill were two different situations. But I kill one at an old guard watchtower right outside of Whiterun. When the Jarl's steward ran in and told us all about it. He sent her me and some of the city guard to finish it off.

"It toke us hours in battle, but in the end, we finally won. I absorbed its soul, and they told me 'Oh, you must be Dragonborn, like in all those stories. The Jarl sent me to High Hrothgar. Time skip, and here I am." He swallowed, "Any idea what mine might be like? When I was in my first encounter, I never actually helped with the killing."

"I'm not surprised by that. It probably won't be that bad, I'll be right beside you. We'll try to find an easy one." He nodded, looking down at the floor of the carriage.

I sighed, "Look, everyone's nervous before there first kill. I know I was. It's no big deal."

What I ever I said would help. And I knew that. But I had to tell him. Even if was a half-lie.

We made it to the stables around 5 in the evening. Making our long journey over to Dragonsreach.

000

I opened the giant doors to the hall. It was possessed the smell of cooking meat. A heavy stew being prepared for the nights meal.

The Jarl sat in his throne. Speaking quietly to his steward. I made my way over, him sighting me only a few paces away.

"Finally," He smiled up at me, "You could've wrote. Updates are nice." I shook my head, "I'm dearly sorry. I would have been here a week ago, but I suffered injury, and we were delayed."

He stood, "Well I hope you are recovering. Shall we?" he gestured over to one of the two long dining.

"Alright, tell me our results of this whole fiasco of ours." The Jarl started once we settled and starting eat. I looked over to Julianos, "Well, it turns out we have another Dohvakin on our hands."

The Jarl blinked, "I'm not sure if I should be-"

"We're happy." I helped him. Even he didn't want to get on my bad side.

He sighed in relief, "Well, of course! We had our doubts, but it all worked out in the end.

"So, what have you planned for training?" He seemed this topic would be more comfortable. That I wouldn't jump across the table and scratch his eyes out.

"Well, we have already gone to the Collage of Winterhold and the Dawnguard, seeing what fits best. In the morning we'll be heading over to the Companians. Thats why I thought I'd check in.

"But I'm positive he'll be a master archer." I punched Julianos's arm. "Then once that's done, the dragon hunting can begin!"

Julianos was still touchy on that subject. I was nervous before my first kill too. But unlike me, he'd be with someone well trained in the craft. With not like he would die...

Most likely

000

We made our way back to Breezehome around 9. The stars shone brightly with all the the moons on this clear night.

I did't even notice how cold it was outside until I made it into the warm, fire lite house.

I went over to one of the two chairs set in front of the fire pit, a letter set apon it. I sat down and read it.

"My housecarl will be gone for a week or so." I said as Julianos sat in the chair to my left. "So you can go ahead and sleep in her room while we're here." He nodded.

"So," I spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Tonight is a rather clear night. Why don't we go over Azura?"

He let out a groan, but didn't protest.

I got up and went over to a bookshelf across the room, grabbing a book entitled 'The Anticipations'. Walking back to m chair and sitting down. Cracking it open to a bookmarked section.

*"Azura is the Anticipation of Sotha Sil, but female to his male. Azura was the ancestor who taught the Chimer how to be different from the Altmer.

"Her teachings are sometimes attributed to Boethiah. In the stories, Azura is often encountered more as a communal progenitor of the race as a whole rather than as an individual ancestor.

"She is associated with Dusk and Dawn, and is sometimes called the Mother Soul. Azura's Star, also called the Twilight Star, appears briefly at dawn and dusk low on the horizon below the constellation of the Steed. Azura is associated with mystery and magic, fate and prophecy."*

I was just happy he didn't fall asleep. I have to admit, all of this was boring. I closed the book and set it on the table between us.

"She also hated the Dwemer. Thinking they weren't clever enough to see what was right in front of them.

"The Khajiit also worship Azura, their mythology, although it's spelled differently. According to their legends, Azurah was one of the many children of Fadomai- or Padomay, and the only of her children who did not abandon her as she neared death.

*"Fadomai gave Azura three secrets as reward for her loyalty, telling her to choose one of the children of Nirni, the mortal races, and change them and name them Khajiit. The Khajiit were given the three gifts: to be the most beautiful, clever, and fastest creatures in the world; to be the best climbers in the world; and to be the best deceivers in the world.*

"Although in our mythology, she preferred the Dunmer. She is sister to Nocturnal. And she's one of the only Deadric Princes actually considered 'good'."

I stood up and stretched, "Well, I've bored you enough. Let's just get some sleep."

We went up to our rooms. I closed my door, then shed off my armor. Going to sleep in the same bed I did two weeks ago, at the very start of this whole adventure.

* * *

Alright, I'm not that creative, I got the * parts from the wiki

wiki/Azura

Sorry it's so short guys!But it was this or no chapter today!(And

I know a certain Meremaid who wouldn't like that-inside joke, he'll

be in the next chapter0

Review!It makes me Happy! ^.^ it makes me happy to see that a

have 117+ viewers!

Let me feel the same love that I feel for you Guys.

Until next time!XD

-T-M-E.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note;  
Grenith isn't my character...sort of. He is based off my friend(I mentioned Meremaid). It's not his character from the game like Shingetsu is. I created this one to look and act similar to would sooo act like this.I was mad at him one day, I was going to burn him, but he got off with just breaking a few ribs and getting shot. Titania is another one of my friends. Also, took the name Titania from A Midsummer Nights Dream.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

The new Companions

It must be raining. Everything was blurred out. But I was inside. A woman was holding me close to her chest. It felt like my world was shaking.  
Flashes of blood filled my vision. A small body, covered in red. The woman was humming some soft, sad tune. Yet it was ever so calming. As if it made everything in the world go numb. Made me realize that the rain was coming from myself.  
I closed my eyes. The woman's warm embrace. Her warm song, mesmerizing. The flashes making more sense as her song went. Everything entwined together.  
Even as the scene shifted, I could still hear her. Still feel her embrace. Even as I faced the mirror. With the knife in my hand, dripping its share of blood. A single red drop falling down my neck.  
As eyes closed again, her song reached its peek. Sounding as if a story was happening in her unsounded words. The small body, soaked in red, locked into my vision. As if I was standing there, unblinking, unmoving.  
Then, the tune slowed its way down. I could feel myself falling out of it all. Until its very last, softening note, when I opened my eyes.  
I stared out at the wall beside me. My mind couldn't tell if this was still dreams, or reality. I could feel a tear roll slowly down my face.  
It was that dream again. Come to haunt me, again. It has been several months since the last time. But I hope to not have to see it at all.  
I didn't want to move. I felt that if I did, my whole world would shatter. As if I would cease to exist. My body was to heavy, I could only move my eyes, yet even that felt like too much.  
I heard the door gently creak open. My eyes shifting, only to see a blurry image of Julianos. Luckily my face was mostly covered.  
"Hey," I heard him say gently. "I heard some strange nosies from here. Dare I say, sounding like sobs." He muttered the last part. I didn't respond.  
"Are you alright? You can tell me if you're not. I mean, you don't have to, but you can. If you had a bad dream or something."  
He sighed when I didn't answer, "It's only 5. I'll let you get some more sleep."  
He stayed for a minute just in case I would say anything. When I didn't, he shut the door gingerly.  
I curled into my blankets more. I hated this. I was supposed to be strong, always. I should be out riding the world of dragons. And here I was, lying in bed, cowering over a dream.  
I wanted to sleep, my mind and body pulled me into it. But I was scared. Scared I might have to live through that all over again.  
My mind and body won this battle.

000

I finally awoke. No nightmare this go round. I pulled my armor on, making my way downstairs.  
Julianos made his way down. Looking more tired than I was. We both nodded, making our way out.  
Both silently agreeing to never speak of last night.

000

Farkas toke Julianos to train him. I stuck around the mead hall with Vilkas. I would be of little help to his training. And Vilkas, could understand me perfectly.  
"I hate how people do things like that." He spoke with a bit more anger than I did, even though it was about my problem. "They take all the honor, all the respect that you earned. Just automatically taking it for themselves."  
"Exactly!" I loved talking with Vilkas, he always saw everything like I did. "All I'm trying to do is go buy supplies after my vacation. But then the guards tell me I'm needed. And now I'm going to be on this journey for months."  
I was only saying this because he was outside. Talking about this helped keep my mind off my dream from last night.  
Someone came behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, finding a tall, blonde High Elf with gray blue eyes.  
"Grenith!" I jumped up and hugged him. This guy, next to Shingetsu, was one of my closest friends. I let go, "I see you joined finally. I've been trying to get you to for months. But who listens to me, right?"  
He snorted, "Yeah, I'd be in 14 separate ditches right now if I did. But, I guess you were right on this one. I think I may actually enjoy this." I punched his arm, "Told ya.  
"Now, sit down, we need to talk." He rolled his eyes, "Oh Gods." sitting down beside me.  
"Alright, I'll give you the shortened version. There's a new Dragonborn around. I am in charge of him. Now, why I tell you is, your rather intelligent. I've been trying for the past few days to teach him about the Gods." He gave me a confused look. "Why? His this part of some fancy curriculum that us non-Dragonborn's don't know about?"  
I thought for a moment, "Actually, yes, I guess it kind of is. Anyway, I just want him to learn it because a Dragonborn needs to be properly educated."  
"And non-Dragonborn's don't?" Now I could tell he was just joking. "Only you. Anyway, it's just what you expect a Dragonborn to be. It is important to know the Nine and the Deadric Princes. Know its influence all around us. It's just the proper way."  
Grenith pointed at me, "You've been reading those ancient books on the old Dragonborn's, haven't you?" I look around, "Maybe." Sounding suspicious.  
"Well, I need to borrow some of your books. You know, those dead tree things on the shelf that you never even glance at." He slowly nodded, "They sound familiar. I'll see if they're behind my cheese wheels."  
I laughed violently. I didn't know why. I always seemed to. He just seemed to be very humorous. He could be serious, but only when needed to be.  
Another woman walked up. She was Redguard, with simple features and brown eyes. "Oh, Dragonborn," Vilkas started, "I forgot to tell you. We have another new companian. This is Titania. She joined about a week ago." She gave me a small wave. Apparently one of the shy-at-first type.  
"Well, have you two been your first big hunt yet?" they both shook their heads. I smiled and clapped, "Excellent, we should go once Farkas is done with Julianos." I snapped my head over to Grenith, "No." Already knowing what he was thinking. He let out a small chuckle. I'm sure you can catch the drift.

000

"So, were we heading off to oh wise one?" I asked Vilkas, who tagged along and was leading us to where we would hunt.  
"A giant camp." I could a small look of fear grow on Titania's face. "Are you sure about that Vil?" I questioned. "All three of these guys are relatively new to this.  
"Positive, remember when you first discovered us? We were fighting a giant, and you helped us kill it. You were relatively new to it to. And you were just fine." Alright, sometimes he made sense. Other times, he was just an ass.  
The camp wasn't to far anyway. As we got closer, I noticed that there was only 1 giant and a mammoth. "Well, best to just go head on." I moved to the front of the group.  
"I'm not so sure about this." Titania said as we got within there sight. It was about to charge.  
Grenith joined me at the front, "Oh come on. I'm sure you can lift."  
Vilkas gave me an odd look. I shrugged, "No one knows."  
As the giant started to charge, we all pulled out our weapons. Me and Julianos our crossbows. Grenith and Vilkas similar Battleaxes, Grells Elven, Vilkas Ancient Nordic. Titania two Dwarven short swords.  
Me and Julianos made the first shots, safe at our distance. Grell charged in. Making a single swing, hitting the Giants leg. Making the Giant swing its club. Knocking Grenith in the torso, making him fly several feet away. Going unconscious. At that moment, Julianos also missed, hitting Grenith in the knee. "Sorry!" he yelled over. Well, he wouldn't adventure for a while.  
Vilkas made over to the giant. Just as he made a shot at its leg as well, I got a bolt in its neck. Causing him to fall to the ground. Only making attempts with it's club.  
"Come on Titania! At least make an effort!" I yelled at her. She was standing there, most likely in fear of it all. She snapped out of it. Running in as well.  
Vilkas and Titania finished him off. Me and Julianos were only minor backup. It toke me a minute to notice that the mammoth had ran away. I t looked to only be a child. At least it would get home safely.  
Titania got the final move. Slicing the giants throat wide open. It flailed a bit more, then finally stopped.  
"Okay, I'll loot the body. Vilkas, Julianos, please get Grenith."

000

Grenith had broken a few ribs, an injured knee, and was bruised all over. But for the most part, he'd be okay.  
The four of us decided to celebrate their first hunt once Grenith awoke. I had to half-carry him.  
"I'm telling you, if it wasn't for me, the giant could've killed us." Titania ended up being a very cocky person. We all decided to avoid her.  
I started to pick up another mead, my third. Grenith gave me an odd look. "You sure you wanna do that? No offense, but you get a bit loop-de-loo when your drunk."  
Julianos looked up quickly, "You've seen it to?"  
I slammed the bottle down on the table, "What the hell happened!?" I practically screamed at him. I new it, he was hiding something from me. I was going to find out.  
"I bet I've seen worse." Grenith leaned in and pointed at me. "I've seen this chick drunk more times in the months that I've known her than I you can count. I've seen how crazy she can get. This one time, she-"  
I nearly slapped him, "You said you'd never speak of it!"  
"Relax, now, this one time, we were Markarth. And we finally left the Silver-Blood Inn around 3 in the morning. So drunk, she couldn't lift a single septim off a dead man." His words were barely comprehensible past his laughter. "And she's goin round, wondering 'Where are all the damn Dwemer! I need to get revenge for my Elvian Bretheren!'  
"So we are searching the town for hours. Asking every guard we saw. Around 5, she gets into this brawl with this traveler. Thinking he's a Dwemer. So, in the end, She's arrested. I bail her out once the two of us sober up.  
"The funniest part, it takes her weeks to remember what happens when she's drunk."  
I slapped the back of his head with enough force, that his head banged into the table. "I said never speak of it."  
The next few minutes were a blur as the alcohol really started to kick in. It was no time before Julianos was cutting me off after my sixth.  
"Stop. You are drunk." Grell helped Julianos. "You need to go home."

111

Me and Grenith practically had to carry her home. Each of us wrapping one arm around our neck.  
"Not the first time I've done this. Not the last." Grell said. Prisoner letting out a giggle every now and again. I found out by now that's just what everyone was accustomed to calling her. Especially now that I was also Dragonborn.  
I nodded. "Same here."  
Once we made our way back, Grenith and I took her upstairs and to her room. She naturally went on her own from there. We closed the door and made our way back downstairs.  
"So, now what?" I asked him. He sat in the left chair in front of the firepit. "Well, I usually just chill here until morning. Take her food and such. This happens every so often." I sat down next to him.  
"She always get like this?" He shrugged. "Sometimes. Most of the time she gets all weird and seductive. Doesn't really work, on anyone, ever. But it's fun to watch. Woman couldn't hold her liquor to save her life."  
I sighed. "Yeah, I've seen it before." Grenith gave a small chuckle. "How'd that go? Interesting, wasn't it? Who'd she do it on, an innocent by-stander, or a bard this time?"  
"Me, she did it on me."  
"Oh. Shit. Gotta say, that's never happened." He stared even more deeply into the fire. "I just don't think that she knows, if she wasn't so intimidating, it might actually work on someone. I think when she's drunk is the only time she actually opens up, about well, anything. And even then, she's got a tough shell to crack.  
"Well, anyway. She may seem one way. But I'm sure in her mind she works differently. She may seem like she's all tough. But I know somewhere, she hates all the responsibility. Just because she acts one way drunk, don't fall for it when she's not. She may kill you."  
I blinked a few times, "You know only half of that made sense, right?" He nodded, "Yep. I just think I'll sleep this off. Don't plan on leaving tomorrow. We will both have hangovers and need you sssooooo badly."


	8. Chapter 8

Who ships it! We all do, that's why the first half of this chapter exists!

Also, I can't talk in dragon, so when speaks, I'll do my best. And I'll put the meaning next to them. I'm sorry, I know he doesn't talk like this.

I'd die without the wikia.

Sorry it's so late and short! I love you guys!

And the thing at the end, sorry. there's always this character that goes into everyone of my works. That's why thqt scenes there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Dreams Reoccurring

Blood. Why was everything stained in the covers of red? In the same woman's arms. Humming the same sad tune.

But the scenes were different. The knife no longer in my hands, but in someone else's. There face blurred out to me.

The scene switched. Two people, coated in the color of liquid roses. There bodies entwined in it. Everything was going so fast, my mind couldn't keep up.

I was back in front of that same mirror. The same knife. The same drop of blood.

The tune that was once so calming, was now terrifying. It supplied comfort, but now, only fear. I wanted it to stop. But I was trapped. Unable to even blink. I was stuck, switching from the bloodstained ally, to the deathly stare of my own eyes.

I wanted to scream, but I only could in my mind. I was shaking fiercely I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to wake up.

And I did just that. I nearly screamed.

The shaking came from Julianos. He was holding me by the shoulders, shaking me. "Hey, hey, its okay. Your awake."

Any other time, would've beat myself for this. But my emotions were off the wall.

I threw myself at him. Starting to cry into his chest. It took him a few seconds of shock, but he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, it was just a dream. It wasn't real."

I shook. My sobs uncontrollable. Those nightmares, were unbearable. I couldn't stand to see so much death and bloodshed. It terrified me to the very core of my being.

"There was, just so much, blood. And, and," I sobbed out. I doubted my words were understandable.

"Its over now. It won't go on anymore. You're safe." His words helped very little. It was the embrace that held me together.

After a few minutes, my sobs got down to mere sniffles. I got to realize how warm I was. How good it felt to be in his arms. It actually felt safe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. I never talked about these nightmares. These reoccurring dreams that haunted me every few months or so. I hated them so much. I'd have to start wearing that amulet Shingetsu gave me again.

My crying stopped. It seemed as if I'd go under any second. Julianos noticed this and laid me back down. Bringing the blankets back up to my chin. "You want me to stay? At least until you fall asleep?" I nodded.

It only took a moment before my eyes drooped, and I lost sight of this whole event.

111

She fell back asleep. Finally finding peace from everything that had just happened.

I brushed the back of my hand to one of her cheeks. One moment, I'm asleep. The next thing I knew I heard screaming. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. It took several minutes to get her to wake up.

I didn't push her away. This time it was different. She wasn't drunk, she needed someone to lean on.

The longer I was around her, the more I thought I had feelings for her. She was the Dragonborn. She had proved many times that she could handle herself. Yet she seemed as if she hated this. Greniths' words acually kind of made sense.

The way she shrugged in her armor. As if it was to heavy on her shoulders. They way she sighed when given a task.

What was I thinking? She could snap me in half at will. But even the best fall down sometimes. I just wanted to help.

I made my way back downstairs. Me and Grenith fell asleep in the chairs by the fire I guess.

"Let me guess, she broke down again?" Grenith had his hands over his eyes. I sat down and gave him an odd look. "Again?"

"She gets like that sometimes when she's hungover. Not the first time. And certainly won't be the last.

"Now, once we wake, either she won't remember, or you'll have a knife to your throat."

111

She did remember. Very, clearly.

I awoke to a blade slightly slicing into my throat. Her face upside down to me.

"If you ever, speak of this to anyone, I won't resist to kill you. You got that?" The knife went a little deeper, I could feel the blood roll down my neck. I nodded slightly, and she let the knife down.

"Glad we cleared that up." She walked away. Grenith started laughing once we heard the door close upstairs. "Sorry, sorry. I know it probably hurts like fuck. I have at least seven. She stabbed me once. Didn't go to deep, but still painful."

So that's what those scars on his neck were. I thought he was attacked by a bear.

000

"So, where are we going?" Julianos asked me. We've been on the carriage for over an hour. "High Hrothgar." I had my arms crossed, my head pointed up with my eyes closed. I still had traces of a hangover. It should be gone by the time we got there.

"Why would we need to go back? I thought I was taught everything I would need from them." I smirked. "You haven't met their leader. He's the one who can give us the okay on dragon hunting.

"And we need to know if you're ready to fight dovah. It may seem like no problem, but it's extremely dangerous for the untrained. He'll give you the last shouts you'll need to know. Then, I can teach you the art of hunting.

"Now both of us need to stop talking before they have to clean my brains off the trails." He didn't say a word. I guess I scared the hell out of him earlier.

Good.

000

Arngier taught him the clear skies shout then we ventured on to the throat of the world. I made him do the shouts the whole way up.

"Why are you making me do all this?" He asked, a look of exhaustion on his face. "Because I've already done this before. You have to do this on your own. I'm just here for when your in shock."

He gave me a confused look. I waved him along, "Just keep going."

000

We made it to the top after many hours of walking. The fog was still thick. I grabbed Julianos's shoulder, "Don't shoot." Then I gave him a small push forward

And the look on his face, was priceless.

He didn't expect to see a giant, ancient dragon sitting on top of a large stone wall. I shook my head and walked it front of him.

"Aye, Dohvakiin. I see that you have found another one of kin. Dream Yol Lok(greetings;Peace Fire Sky), you have discovered your destiny." He spoke to Julianos, who was standing farther away, looking quit shaken.

"Its alright Julianos. He's our ally. He's not a threat."

He willed himself closer, then stood next to me, directly in front of Paarthurnax.

"Your teacher, Mul Fahliil (Strong Elf), ventured here, to Monahven(Throat of the world), many months ago. It was a different time here, Munax (Cruel). Many soulslost, when they thought they had found peace, by a Burniik Al (Savage Destroyer).

"I'm sure you've heard it all before, we are no longer Daaniik(doomed). You need to discover your own Dez(fate) as a Dohvakiin."

000

It took awhile before Julianos got used to the fact of being taught how to hunt dragons by a dragon. But Paarthurnax understood. He wasn't as savage as the other dragons. He went against his older brother, Alduin. Discovered what he did was wrong during the Dragon war. Siding with mankind, teaching them the way of the voice. He stayed on The Throat of the World, isolating himself to make sure if he ever went back to his original, power-hungry ways, mankind would be safe.

Everything was done. Paarthurnax agreed that Julianos was ready.

As we were leaving, Paarthurnax stopped me. "Briinah(sister)." I turned back and faced him. He gave something that looked much like a frown, "I give my condolences. Pogaas Krosis(much sorrow). But you now have what was needed, Mulaag(strength). Aal Dilon Praan Ko Drem (may dead rest in peace). Aal Vulon Nu Lost Dun (may night now have grace)."

It didn't take me long to know what he meant. He could see anyone's past, present, and future. He knew every detail about me.

I gave him a small nod, "Osos Wah you(same to you)." And we made our way back down the hill to High Hrothgar.

000

"So, now what do we do?" Julianos asked me once we got back the monastery. I sighed, "Tomorrow, I will start training you. We will be heading to the Rift. The dragons there are relatively weak, so it will be a good start." He nodded, then we both made our way to our separate rooms.

I closed and locked my door. Chanching out of my armor and into my usual night clothes. Finally clipping my dream amulet around my neck. Slipping into my bed.

I hated how Paarthurnax knew everything. The nightmares were more than enough. I didn't need any of this. His words were only meant with respect, I understood that. But it still felt like stab wounds to my mind and heart. I'd prefer everything to just go back to the way it was a few days ago.

Every night I wore this amulet, I'd have the same dream. It was better than the nightmares I guess.

(Scene Removed due to recent events. Wasn't important to the story-line anyway.)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, only a dream in this one because I had nothing else to write. Half based off my friends(who is Grenith)dream the other night. Thought it would be a good effect.

Read&Review! Love coming up with these things, just hate having to word them XP that's why it takes me so long.

Chapter 9

The Hunt

We headed out in the morning. Saying our farewells to the Greybeards, and they wished us luck. He'd most likely need it.

We were on the carriage to the Rift. Heading to a fort guards said there were many sightings at in the past few months. I guess I could finally listen to them. This dragon wasn't really an issue. Mainly just ran across a guard every now and again, nothing major.

Julianos looked nervous. Like he was going to throw up all his organs kind of nervous. I saw all this coming. I sighed, leaning over and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. I've done this on my own plenty of times. The dragons in the area are surprisingly weak. If all else fails, I'll call another dragon I'm allied with to get us out of there. I've already made a full battle plan. It'll be fine."

He gave a small nod, looking as if the words did nothing. I took my hand back and shrugged. There was nothing more I could do on the matter.

We arrived to the location in only a few minutes. "Alright," I crossed my arms after hoping off the carriage, "The dragons den is only about a fifteen minute walk from here. I've stocked up on health potions and all the other supplies we'll be needing. We are also only a half an hour from Riften. So its a quick way home.

"Well, we best get moving. Don't want to fight them at night." I sent the carriage on its way, best to keep them out of danger. Starting to walk north to the den.

I could tell he wasn't liking this. I just hoped he wouldn't freeze up in battle. He seemed fine against the vampires. But that was all on a moments notice. He's had over two weeks to think all this over. Fight or flight instincts wouldn't work in a battle like this. Which was unfortunate, it was his strength.

Luckily, I worked better when I could plan everything out. I had already imagined how this would go. Prepared, all weapons sharpened, my armor at its fullest, all the healing potions I'd need in my satchel.

The dragon was awake, I could tell already. The air was thick. A different energy in the area. We had the right one, at the right moment, at the right place. A little sixth sense of mine.

"Stop." I reached an arm out in front of him. "Get your bow ready." He did so, and I pulled mine out as well. "Do you remember Dragonrend and all the other shouts?" He nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. I want you to shout Dragonrend directly at him before he even has the chance to take off. Trust me, it will be a lot easier that way. And at the same time, I'll do the Marked for Death shout. You don't know it, I'll have Shingetsu show you some more at some point. And don't be so nervous, you might miss.

"You got all that?" He nodded, swallowing and taking aim. I took mine as well. "Alright, on three. One Two,

"Three!" We made our shouts, his a second delayed. They dragon was forced to walk over to us. My made our shots with our crossbows, mine missing when he made a large movement. His on mark, every single time. "Cover!" I yelled. That was the signal to use the ward spell. We both did so as the dragon breathed raging fire. Luckily he kept it stable. I could tell he was starting to gain some confidence in this.

Once he put it down, he spoke his shout again. Good, he understood that far. We backed up a few feet as the dragon came closer. His shots never stopping, ever when mine did.

I could tell the dragon had almost reached its limit. Trying to attack only with its shouts. Looking completely exhausted. That gave us even more of an advantage. The crossbows worked better for this. They were more precise, and could go farther. When a dragon fired, its breath would only have so much power at a certain distance.

Within a few good shots, he stopped his end of the fight. And with one last shout from Julianos, and it fell. Dead.

I put my bow away and Julianos followed suit. Looking at me for what to do next. I gestured him forward, giving him a small smile. "You did well. Go on ahead. Just walk up to it."

He toke a deep breath and did so. He stopped once his body started to absorb the soul. I see now that he wasn't lying when I first met him. He obviously had never fought one before, but he had definitely absorbed a soul before. I could tell by how he reacted. The looked in amazement, not knowing what was happening with my body. But he didn't even flinch. Like he was expecting it to happen that way.

Once it was done, I came up and stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And that, is why we exist." He looked towards me. I smiled, "Not a single scratch on you. Very good."

I stepped forward and looted the dragon. "You can-obviously- use the bones and scales for many things. Armor, weapons, trophy pieces." I handed him all the bones and scales I had looted. "And in Honor of your first dragon battle, you should take these." He toke them and gave a small thanks.

"And, I'll take you out to celebrate." I smiled at him proudly. He smiled back, "Alright, but I'm cutting you off after three." We started walking away. "That ruins all the fun."

:::

"I think I'm going to join the Stormcloaks." Julianos said once we recived our first set of drinks. I turned my head to him abruptly, "What? When did you decide this?"

"A few days ago, when we were talking about Talos." He started on his drink, "I believe it's extremely wrong that we are allowed Talos worship, but the rest of Tamariel isn't. That's the exact reason my parents joined the war. Only the Gods got to control that we would turn out to have dragon souls. If we are allowed by birth right, everyone should. And the Stormcloaks believe that as well."

I nodded, "Alright, it makes sense. You just want a free Skyrim. I get it. Maybe That's your destiny." I smiled, "The Nine must have thought 'Well, let's make it so a Dragonborn restores Talos worship.' That is a perfect fit."

He shrugged, "If you agree, any interest in joining as well?" I shook my head, glancing down. "No, I have no interest in getting in the middle of all that. But Shingetsu talks about it rather often. She may want to tag along." He nodded, "I guess I could ask. She does kinda scare me, but I'll get through it."

We stayed silent for a few moments. I looked at him in thought. He found me staring at him, "What?" He turned to me. I shook my head. "I may have only known you for two weeks, Julianos. But I've got to say, you've really matured since I met you." I gave a small chuckle, "You going off, 'An Elf? She's not even Nord!'"

He looked down, "And I apologize for that. You've truly proven yourself. You're a very strong person. I have the scar to prove it." He rubbed the deep scratch still on his neck from yesterday. I shrugged, "I meant what I said. And I'm a very blunt person."

He smirked, "Message received." I laughed aloud, "You know, I could actually get used to having you around. At first I was really trying to fight it. I function well on my own.

"But you, I guess there's more to a Dragons soul than I thought. It truly does connect us all."

:::

We had a few more drinks, I had only managed to get a little tipsy before he cut me off. If I was drunk, I probably would've punched him.

I showed him o ver to my house which wasn't to far away. Letting him step in after me. "Its not much, but Its enough. Again, housecarl, own life. And i'm so tired I'm just going to sleep in my armor. Your room is downstairs."

Julianos nodded, making his way down the steps. I collapsed into my bed and just slept. Today had just been so tiring.

:::

Crap. I forgot to put my amulet on.

Flames all around me. I could feel the sting all over my skin. My arms heavy, as if they had carried a sword all day. That's probably what they did.

At least fourteen Dragons surrounded me. I faced one, who looked much like Alduin. I made a strike at his face in rage, the sword slicing his face open into four parts. He started to speak, but I couldn't understand him. He must be speaking in pure Dragon. His voice deeper than I remembered it to be.

The flames began to eat up at my skin. I felt like I was dieing. Like all 14 dragons around me wanted to kill me.

I tried shouting at Alduin, but it only made him get worse. Only making them angrier. Only making the flames hotter.

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating all over. Most likely due to the fact that I was still in full armor and the fire was still going in the next room.

I wiped the sweat from my brow. I hated Nightmares. If it was my choice, I wouldn't ever have dreams, ever. But it wasn't, so hate, was the best I could get.

Okay, just had to say it,

THE OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE ALOT OF FORESHADOWING

Thought I'd say it. You'll see for yourself.

Sorry this chapter so short. Its 1 am, and I just wanna sleep now. X(

Next chapter, The Dragonborn's Past, Finally Revealed!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I couldn't keep you guys waiting!

This is THE Chapter! We shall know what was in the Dragonborn's Past, the reason I started writing this. I've been wanting to write this chapter forever.

I have an awesome plan, but I hate trying to figure out how to word everything.

Sorry if it sounds funny. But, its a Super long chapter. It makes up for all the short ones in my mind.

Longest chapter yet. Other ones are only 2000+. This is 3000+.

Last thing, my laptop was fixed, so I was typing it on there instead of my ipad, and I was reading my old romance that I wrote when I was 12. So sorry if Julianos is a bit gushy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Uncovered Truth

Two months had passed since Julianos's first dragon fight. And we have killed many together since.

The two of us were now inseparable. We'd do nearly everything together. Becoming an amazing fighting team. Nobody even tried messing with us.

In these months, Julianos and Shingetsu had joined the Stormcloaks. Making good progress. They were very close to winning the war now. I was happy for them. They would be the Heroes of Skyrim. I guess that would be his destiny. Perhaps one day he could convince the Emporer to restore Talos worship for all of Tamariel.

Today we were on another hunt in Winterhold, not to far from the collage. We had actually killed two at the same time. They were both weak and ice, so our fire crossbows I had enchanted had come in handy.

We were joking around about it. This had to have been at least our thirtieth hunt together. All this had become so easy, it was unbelievable, on this track, they'd be nearly extinct.

We were so confident, but it wasn't always a good thing.

In the mist of our laughter, a heard I roar. I immediately stopped in my tracks. I've only ever heard that roar one other time. The time I was on the verge of death when I had to fight two at once. Where Serana had to revive me.

"Stop." I gestured to Julianos. He saw the look on my face and got worried, "What is it? Another dragon. Cause you know we can-"

"No," I looked him straight in the eye, "You've never faced one like this before. Trust me, you can't do this. I don't care how strong you are. We need to ru-"

But it was to late. The Elder Dragon landed only a few feet away from us. "Run!" I yelled, and he did so. I made the shout to call Odahviing twice over before it worked. We ran with it chasing us until he arrived. Once he did, we joined him in the fight.

The Elder still decided to put more of its aim on us. We had to ward several times. Julianos managed to use Dragonrend. But the Elder Landed way to close to us. We ran back, but the dragon followed.

It got so close, then got a hit on my chest.

I shriek. It cracked through my armor, breaking several of my ribs. I backed ,away fast, I couldn't fight so close like this. "Odahviing! Distract him!" I yelled. As I was running backwards and taking my aim, I tripped. And I fell as I felt my leg snap. I nearly screamed.

I couldn't fight like this. Julianos noticed and toke over. Him and Odahviing cornered the Elder between them. It tried taking off, but failed from Dragonrend. Dieing slowly.

I tried to move to make another shot at him to help. But my ribs practically screamed in protest when I stretched.

The fight toke over an hour in all. Twenty minutes after my injury.

Once the Elder was dead, its soul absorbed, Odahviing

flew off, no longer needed. Julianos ran to where I was. "Are you okay?" He stared at the blood that was starting to stain the snow below me. I nodded, "I'll be fine." I started to stand.

"No you won't, even your armors cracked." He tried to help me but I shook him off. "I can do this on my own."

I used rocks around me to help me walk. Limping the whole way, still going even as the pain shot up my right leg. I would do this. The collage wasn't far away, we were heading there anyway.

"No you can't. You're hurt." He tried again to help me, but I pushed him off. "I don't need help! I can handle it, I've been through worse." My head was starting to spin. I was getting irritated, angry.

"This of all times, you can't be like that! You need to let someone help you sometimes. You can't do everything on your own."

"And why not!? I've been fine for the past two years! No one has to sacrifice anything for me anymore! I'll be fine."

I clutched at my ribs, then fell to the ground. Maybe I broke more bones than I thought. Even breathing wasn't pleasant. My vision was so blurred. My mind kept switching between consciousness and unconsciousness.

000

When my vision and mind came back even slightly I was in the collage. Julianos taking me to where ever Shingetsu directed.

111

Once she was conscious she started to fight me off. I just went wherever Shingetsu was taking me.

Several people followed her upon her command. "How strong was that damn dragon? Nothing can ever knock this woman down." Shingetsu asked

"Apparently it was an Elder dragon. It toke us and Odahviing over an hour to take it down." Shingetsu gestured for me to set her on a cot not to far away.

Her leg was bleeding most. That's where Shingetsu started, taking off all the armor on her right leg.

"Shin, don't. You won't," she said as she tried to force her away. Why was she fighting everyone away so much?

Once the armor was off her leg, she stopped fighting. But she was still awake.

There was a large cut on the center of her shin, showing some bone, which was kind of gross.

Than, on the outside of her leg, just above her knee, was a tattoo. It was very detailed. A dragon, knotted in itself and eating it's own tail, in a circle with lines to make it look like a sun. It was oddly familiar.

Shingetsu put a hand to her mouth. She was frozen for a minute, then stood up abruptly. Turning around and just walking out, anger in her eyes. The other people toke over.

I followed Shin. Now why was she acting like this? Everyone was acting so weird today.

She ran outside into the snow. Going up to the nearest wall and shouting at it. She Never, shouts.

She punched the wall and let out a yell of rage. I made a face of confusion.

"Shingetsu, What the hell is going on? Why are you so angry?"

She shook her head. "Haven't you ever seen that mark before? You lived in Cyrodil, didn't you?"

"It's familiar, but I don't see how-"

"She's associated with the Cartella's, Julianos!" It toke a second for me to understand, it just didn't make sense. "The ones who have almost equivalent power to the Emporer. The hero of the Oblivion crises was the first, she was the start of their rein.

"Their family is so powerful, the Emperor doesn't make a single decision without the head of the family knowing. Us Telvanni hate them. They created so many rules and laws. No one had as much freedom as they used to."

It all made sense now. I remember how strict the laws were. How the middle class was very small in the Imperial city. It was all nobles and beggars. Every city had many guards. The only escape were the villages.

But she was only associated with them. Right? If she was an actual part of the family, she would be in Cyrodil.

000

About an hour and a half later. I was bandaged up and everything was back in place. I was moved to Shingetsu's guest room soon after. My ribs still throbbed, and my head still ached.

I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see that it was Julianos.

He brought a chair up next to me and sat down. "We need to talk." I sat up, then closed my eyes again. I knew this day would come. I just thought it would be in several years.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this? It's kind of a big deal." I sighed, this was a subject I'd prefer to stay away from. We stayed silent for awhile. I could feel my emotions start to bubble up. I didn't want to speak a word on this subject.

"Well," He sighed, "at least your only associated with them. If you were in the family, you wouldn't be here. You'd be off in the Imperial City."

At that, I squeezed my eyes more, yet my tears still escaped. All my memory's came flooding back with the name of that one City.

Julianos tilted his head to the side, "What's wron-"

"My name is Dibella." I set my head in my hands. "What?" He sounded so confused.

"My name is Dibella Bright Cartella. I am the third Daughter to Martin Thomas and Mara Anna Cartella. My father is the head of the Cartella house."

We just sat there in silence while I sobbed for nearly a quarter of an hour. The whole thing just setting in.

Julianos got up and sat down next to me on the bed, placing a comforting hand on my knee. "Why are you here in Skyrim? You're practical a princess to the empire. Why not stay in the life of nobility?"

"I couldn't take it all anymore! Death meant nothing to them! All they cared about was their nobility!" I hated this, forcing me to remember every detail of my old life that had gone hidden for so long.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. What happened?" I could tell he was starting to understand, when just a minute ago I was another enemy.

My sobs broke apart slightly, my words more understandable. I let my hands rest on the sides of my head instead in front of my face.

"It all started when I was young. I had three other siblings. My older brother and sister were twins, but Contessa was older than Zathreyin. They were three years older then me."

I started to sob more, I haven't had to talk about him in so many years. "And then, my brother Stendarr." I doubted he could understand a single word. "He was exactly a year younger than me.

"We were so close. We'd do everything together. We even shared the same room. It's like we we're twins, but he just stayed behind when I was born.

"We loved our lives. Being noble was amazing. And when a Cartella turns thirteen, they get their family mark. We couldn't wait, it would make us officially part of the family.

"But when he turned ten, he started to get very, very sick. And he was like that for the longest time. Until the very end." I covered my face again as a new flood of tears came through.

"The end?" He asked. I let out another sob. "It was all my fault." I stared up at the canopy above me. "It was all my Fucking fault!" I nearly screamed it. I wanted to just tear everything apart.

Julianos grabbed me by the shoulders as I clutched at my ribs. Damn, all these emotions were painful. "Hey, hey. Its alright. Just tell me what happened."

I managed to calm down slightly, hugging myself around my ribs. His hands still stayed loosely on my upper arms.

"It was a week before my thirteenth birthday. I was so happy and proud, and so was he.

"Then I decided we should go outside. It was late and getting dark. But he wasn't feeling as sick as usual so I thought it would be better than any other time." I wiped the tears away from my left eye. "Stendarr, he was very intelligent. It didn't take him long to realize that he was going to die before he reached my age.

"He kept talking about it. I tried telling him that he would never die, and that we'd always be together. But I was so damn stupid.

"It was around seven at night. And that's what time," I swallowed, but my mouth was dry. "that's what time the wolves came out." I shook my head. Skipping the rest and jumping to the worst. "They attacked and they mauled him to death. It was all my fault, I couldn't protect him." I covered my face again. This was just all to much. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't this all had to be said.

Julianos rubbed my arms comfortingly. I shook my head again. "Our mom would have to hum me to sleep every night for the next few months. After the funeral, everyone just stopped talking about him. Like his memory was taboo.

"The next week when I got my mark, I wasn't proud. I had finally realized what my family truly was."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I just let the tears fall now.

"A few years after, I was still depressed. My parents, they tried to get me to marry several times. But I'd always push everyone away." I let my eyes soften. "Except for one."

I actually slightly smiled. "Arkay, I knew him since I was young. Once our parents set up the arrangement, they gave us- well, more like me-a few months to adjust to the idea.

"We did school work together. Go around the town. But we only ever acted as friends. We got close to acting as if we were courting a few times, but I'd always back out.

"I was actually happy, for the first time in years. He helped me forget about the cage my life was surrounded by." I tried to cry again, but there were no tears left. "Until my damn family got in the way of it again.

"Needless to say, there were attacks on my family every now and again. We were severely hated by many. Some of us," I swallowed again, "were sometimes killed in these attacks."

I gripped my ribs even tighter as I began to shake. "I was walking home from the market district one day. Taking a back alley as a short cut.

"I never got a clear image of his face, but a man came up behind me and put a knife to my throat. I was defenseless, and would have taken death if it was offered.

"But Arkay saved me. He fought the man. But unfortunately, just before he killed him," I shook even more, it felt like my entire world was collapsing, "the man got a hit at his side and punctured one of his lungs.

"He died in my arms. The only person I had ever even remotely loved, was now dead. The blood that stained that alley." Even if tears didn't come out, I still made the sounds of sobs. "I couldn't sleep at all."

Now, I started to get angry, "Then, a month later, my parents gave up on me. The arranged for me to marry some man I had never met. They just stopped caring about me." I nearly got back into screaming, "I knew that if I had to, I would most likely kill myself, or live the rest of my life as a prisoner to that of my family forever. I wasn't going to let their lives go if vain. They died to save me.

"So I ran away. Taking nothing with me from that life, only the clothes on my back and a horse that I would set free once I was out of there.

"I promised to get stronger, so no one would ever have to die for me again. So I came to Skyrim. I knew there was a war going on, but I never knew how bad."

I gave up on even trying to express emotion, just letting my face go blank. "And when the Imperial army captured me, and asked me my name, I said I didn't have one. So they just called me Prisoner. They first name I was taken by in this country. It made perfect sense to me.

"And when my head was on that axe-mens block, I didn't regret it. Because I knew I would die free. But then, Alduin appeared, saving my life.

"Sometimes, I wish he didn't." My tears came back.

Julianos wrapped his arms around me. I just cried into his chest. He now knew how terribly weak I was, and why I couldn't allow myself to be. I had never told a single word of this to anyone. Not Shingetsu, not Grenith. Not anyone. If it was anyone else, I would have just screamed at them to leave.

But for some reason, I could tell Julianos. I just felt like he could handle it better than anyone else

"They didn't die in vain." He spoke softly as I calmed down. "You've done so much for the world. Your a very strong woman...Dibella."

And if anyone else called me by that name, I would've punched them so hard.

But it felt so right with him saying it. No one had called me that in two years It was almost song like coming from him.

He stayed holding me for what felt like forever. But it felt so good. Maybe it was so nice because all the crying made me tired. I thought I was about to just fall over.

I yawned, and he lied me back down. I curled myself into the blankets. "You want me to stay?" I nodded. I closed my eyes halfway. I could feel him place his hand on my knee again.

Tonight, just seemed eye opening. I felt like I could trust him more than anyone else in all of Tamerial.

111

Dibella fell asleep within a few minutes. Crying mixed with the healing of her injuries must have made her extremely tired.

I think she was truly starting to trust me. The fact that she even told me her name was amazing.

And her name, it fit her so well. Dibella, the Goddess of beauty. Even after all this time, when both of us were completely sober, she was amazing. Everything about her was beauteous.

To think she was equivalent to a princess. I never would have thought that the Dragonborn, the most stubborn person I've known in years, could be a Cartella in any form. At the most I would have thought part of their guard.

But she couldn't she understand that she needed to let people help her sometimes? I understand wanting to be strong, but was fine now. She could loosen up at least a little, right?

And when she wasn't so strong like she just was, I could be strong for her, like I just was.

All truth was uncovered now.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I also hope that suited a bit of your shipping needs.

And with this, our true story can unfold.

Review!Let me know how I did!

And, add me on facebook, this accounts very lonely X(

. ?refid=9#! .35?_user=100004676139463


	11. Chapter 11

For all of you reading thisfrom the start,im sooooo sorry! I didnt know the site wasnt showing the things I put to change point of view.I fixed it, we're good.  
So, yesterday(November 20th)was a rather happy day for me.  
I was going to update then, but I got side-tracked. So hopefully there will be one up tomorrow. But I make no sure promises.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Weakness

I opened my eyes slowly. My body was numb, not wanting to even move. I scanned the room. Julianos was asleep on the couch. I guess he really did stay.  
I tried to sit up, only to fall back with a painful groan. It felt as if my ribs were still snapping. This caused Julianos's eyes to open slightly. He looked over to see that I was looking at him. He smirked, or was it a smile? "Well, your finally awake." His hair was loose and ruffled. Luckily the door opened so I wouldn't stare.  
Shingetsu stood in the doorway. I could tell she was forcing herself to stay calm. She took a deep breath, "I've killed so many of your family as a Telvanni. You know that, right?" I gave a small nod. "I know. Our houses are complete opposites. The fact that we're friends is ground breaking."  
She stayed silent for a moment, trying her best not to look up at me. "So, I, I guess your, the prophecy." I gave another nod, this time with shame.  
"They probably still think it's my sister. And it made so much sense that she would be. Things just seem so different now. I was in utter shock when they said I must be the Dragonborn." Julianos raised his hand, "What are you talking about, you've completely lost me."  
Shingetsu closed the door then leaned on it. "200 years ago, A woman named Bright Cartella helped Martin end the Oblivion crises. And for that, her family was made nobility.  
"But, it was said that as Martin transformed into a dragon, some of its soul stayed with her. Creating a prophecy saying that one of her descendants, when the time was right, would be Dragonborn. And it was said that that Dragonborn's descendants would also be Dragonborn from then on.  
"It was said a few years ago that the eldest daughter in this generation would be the Dragonborn. Seeing how the third daughter was unable to, have any descendants." I hated how she put it. She could of just said it. Julianos just looked more confused.  
"I contracted a disease when a wolf bit me when I was twelve." I'm pretty sure he could catch my drift from there.  
"So," Shingetsu spoke again. "I think your family should know this. They probably think you were kidnapped or something."  
I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that, I left a letter to Arkay ad Stendarr before I did. After two years, I'm pretty sure they found it." She shrugged, "Well, don't you at least want to write to them, let them know that your okay?"  
"I guess I never really thought about it." I stared up at the canopy above me, "I sometimes wonder what they would say, what they think of me now. But every time I set myself down in front of the paper to write, I get terrified. What if they don't want to hear from me? What if they just wished I was dead? And if not, they must be ashamed."  
I closed my eyes. Everyone would be ashamed, well, maybe not my mother. I always knew she'd be happy to see me. It must have crushed her to lose another child.  
"Well than you need to see them again. They deserve to know that the prophecy is for-filled." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.  
I folded my arms over my eyes. I could hear Julianos walk over and sit in the chair next to me. "So, what are you going to do?" I half shrugged, "I have no idea." I gave a small chuckle, "I've ran through this in my head a million times. Yet now that I really think about it, I never want to do this. Yet at the same time I do. It feels crazy."  
"Well, I think you should. They haven't seen you in a long time. They should know that your okay." I laughed, "I don't quite think I fall under the okay category at the moment."

I had to stay at the collage for nearly three weeks. Even with all the healing spells and potions, it was taking my bones forever to heal.  
All of this did give me time to think though. And about two weeks through, I-okay, Julianos- actually convinced me to write a letter to my family.  
I was sitting on a couch next to the fire for what seemed like hours. Again, I couldn't think of a single word. My mind just drifted to my mother again.  
If their was one person I missed, it was her. She was the most amazing person I'd ever met. Always smiling, even when something was killing her. The stories of when she met my father. Of how she gave up her dreams to be with him. She wanted to be a bard, and she had the most beautiful voice. Smooth and soft. She'd sing me and my brother to sleep every night.  
I gave a small smile, finally letting my quill touch the paper.

* * *

_Mother,_

_ I'm sorry that I left like that all those years ago. I've_  
_thought of you so many times since than. I've missed you_  
_every second sense._  
_ I just wasn't going to marry him. I had never seen the_  
_man in my entire life. I guess I was actually in love with_  
_Arkay. My thoughts were either I could die that night, or_  
_I could run and make a new life for myself._  
_ I've been in Skyrim this whole time. When I first got here,_  
_I didn't know the war was so sever._  
_ Me and Yarrow ran into some Stormcloak soldiers. And_  
_when they were arrested, so was I._  
_ My head was on the axe-mens block, when a dragon_  
_appeared. That dragon saved my life. But that was two years_  
_ago._  
_ I've made a good life for myself here. I'm friends with a girl_  
_named Shingetsu Telvanni. She's the Arch Mage at the collage_  
_up in Winterhold. She also introduced me to a man named Grenith._  
_His nice, and very hilarious. He's practically my best friend._  
_ Just about three months ago, I met a man named Julianos. I'm_  
_training him-trust me, its a long story. But he seems to be nice._  
_We've gotten very close. At first we truly hated each other._  
_ I miss you so much, mama. I still remember the nights you'd sing_  
_me and Stendarr to sleep. If only I was still a child, it could still_  
_be like that._  
_ I hope your not mad. And I know he probably is, but I hope_  
_fathers not ashamed. I would hate that._  
_ If only I wasn't so stupid that night seven years ago, perhaps_  
_I would still be there. Maybe Arkay would still be alive. Maybe I'd_  
_be married to him by now. We could've had a wonderful life together._  
_ I wonder what has been going on there, back home. What all of_  
_you must think. But even if everyone hates me, I know that you will_  
_still love me. You always showed compassion to everyone you met._  
_I miss that so much._  
_ I've had so many nightmares since I've came to this land. And I_  
_can hear you trying to calm me in every single one. It will never be_  
_as good as having you here._  
_ I thought I felt alone when I was back in Cyrodil. But its ten times_  
_worse here. I hid the fact that I was a Cartella. No one knew about_  
_any part of my past until two weeks ago. And out of the two people_  
_who do, only one accepts it._  
_ I never thought I'd be able to write this. And it's killing me to do so. I'm_  
_so sorry. You've already lost Stendarr. Now you had to lose me._  
_ I would give anything in the world to just see you smile again. To_  
_hear your voice singing its sweet songs. To feel you embrace me,_  
_just one last time._  
_ I can't believe I just left. Not even saying goodbye. You deserve so_  
_much more than that. You deserve the world and more._  
_ Why couldn't I be a good daughter, like Contessa was? I should_  
_have stayed. Learned to deal with my sorrows. But at the time, it was_  
_just so much easier to run away. I felt as if I didn't run, the sacrifices_  
_Stendarr and Arkay made would just go to waste. I wasn't going to let_  
_them die in vain. I wanted to be strong, so no one would have to die for_  
_me ever again._  
_ I'm so strong now mama. More than I could ever say in just this simple_  
_letter. I've saved so many lives. I know that you would be proud._  
_ I'm pretty sure your crying right about now. I never want to see you_  
_cry, even if your smiling at the same time. I'm crying too, mama. I can't_  
_believe that I did this to you. To everyone. I'm a terrible daughter. I_  
_wish I wrote this a long time ago. And I've tried. But every time I do,_  
_my mind refuses to think._  
_ Well, I hope I will see you soon. I'll try to, as soon as I can. I promise._  
_ I love you. And I'm sorry._

_Love,_  
_ Dibella._

* * *

The parchment was stained with my tears. Luckily the words were still readable.  
I wanted so much to just throw it into the fire beside me. But Julianos walked in once those thought got strong.  
He sat down next to me. I tried my best to hide the tears that were flowing from my eyes. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around me. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me. I understand."  
I leaned into him, "Why was I so stupid? I should have never run away."  
"Well think about it this way. If you didn't run away, think about all the people that would be dead right now. How many souls that would have been taken. And most importantly, how lost I would be." I gave a small chuckle and sniffled.  
"I'm going to go to Cryodil once I've healed. So I guess we'll be parting ways." He shook his head, "No, I coming with you." I looked up at him. "Why? Your training is done. You're ready to see the world out on your own."  
"But I want to go with you." He wrapped his arm just a bit tighter, "I want to meet your family. I want to know if they really are what everyone puts them out to be."  
I shrugged, "I know Shingetsu won't want to go. Maybe I'll ask Grenith. He seems like he'd be interested."  
A few minutes passed by where we said nothing. But it wasn't an awkward silence, I guess I was just used to it by now.  
So I guess at one point I just fell asleep. With my head against his chest. Around the warmth of the fire.  
I just couldn't believe I've gotten so weak. Three months ago, I was getting ready to go on my next dragon hunt. Now I was leaning on a friend for emotional support.  
What has gone wrong with the world?


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so my friend who is Grenith said they hate twinkies and perfers Bing over Google, this character is getting beat up.

Also(in the spirit of your thanksgiving)I'm thankful to have over 300 viewers and almost 1,000 views!

I love you all, You guys keep me going!

* * *

Chapter 12

Reunion

I sent my letter a week ago. My mother should have gotten it by now.

We were planning out our trip. Shingetsu wrote a letter to Grenith and he came over to the collage. I explained the whole situation about my family to him, and he was fine with it. With a few laughs of how I was a 'princess'. Which got several books thrown at him.

"So, I'm driving." Grenith said. The four of us were hanging out in the guest room. Me and Shingetsu sat on the bed, while Julianos and Grenith sat on the couch. "I don't trust Dibella-damn its going to take forever to get used to that-driving. And no driver will offer to go across country lines, especially with the war." He started to eat his third pastry.

I shrugged, "That's fine with me. Just don't kill us, I'm pretty sure my mom would strangle you...Are you feeling okay?"

He gave me a confused look, "Yyyyyyeeeaaaaaahhhhhh?" He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Julianos questioned. I sighed, "About two days to reach Bruma from here. Cyrodil is much larger than Skyrim, so it should take a day and a half from there. With stops, I'd count it as four days." I chuckled, "With no stops going as fast as a horse can ran, twelve hours to the border. I found that one out the hard way."

"Well, you're not a bunch of moody teenagers running away this time." Shingetsu said, her arms folded over her chest. She still was having a hard time socializing with me. I kind of understood. But its not like I was lying about anything, just hiding it for the good of our friendship. She had no reason to be this mad.

"So, we leave tomorrow?" I looked back to Grenith. "The sooner we go, the less time you have to back out of it. So the quicker the-" He paused and put a hand to his mouth. Then stood and ran over to a waste bin and threw up all the pastries he just took in.

I rolled my eyes, "I saw that one coming."

000

Grenith had left to get his supplies for the trip and stop vomiting, he'd be back in the morning. Shingetsu left as soon as he did.

Julianos sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed while I sat in front of him doing the same.

"So how you feeling? About seeing your family." I looked down and shrugged, "Nervous as hell. It just seems so unreal. I haven't had to face them in such a long time. So many different situations are just pouring through my mind. I just wonder which one will unfold.

"What if they wished I was dead?" He shook his head, "Now I seriously doubt that. What you did may have been bad, but their still your family. And I'm sure even they can forgive. Your motives were right. They'll understand."

My frown grew, "Damn, I was so depressed. I don't understand how I used to be driven my emotion instead of strength. I was so weak. I guess all the emotions are just bringing that same weakness back."

"Emotions don't make someone weak, not stopping the cause of ones problems is. And you've solved your own and more. Tamerial is safe because of you. Alduin could've enslaved humanity once again if you hadn't run away. The pain of a few saved the souls of thousands. I'm sure everyone will be proud."

I gave a small smile. He was right, I was the Dragonborn. I was above my family's damn prophecy now.

I think I'd be ready to face them knowing that.

000

We had been on this carriage for a day already, and we would soon cross the border.

"You know, I've never been to Cryodil. What's it like anyway?" Grenith asked glancing back at us. I smiled, "It's beautiful, if you know where you're going. There's a huge lake surrounding the Imperial City. And on those beaches are many different types of plants, flowers, stones.

"There's the arena. It used to be fight to the death only. But now there's fight to the death of fight to the fall. Less people were joining as time went on, so they changed it. But I can't really tell you about anywhere besides some of the major cities. I was told to always say within the cities limits unless I had a guard with me." Julianos shook is head. "Most of my time was in Bruma. mostly snow and deer."

"You guys make everything sound either to symblic or boring." He let his eyes lock back on the road.

Then suddenly a rather large rock comes out of nowhere and hit Grenith on top of his head. He shrieked, then screamed up to the sky, "Seriously, you need to cut that out! I'm tired of getting beat up all the time!"

Me and Julianos couldn't hold back our laughter.

000

"Okay, Imperial City, I can see the walls now!" Grenith yelled to us. We sat up, and sure enough, there it was. A great silhouette against the near setting sun. Walls I had not seen in the longest of times.

But instead of admiring all its beauty, my stomach stared to clenched even more.

"Okay, when we get there, I'll be parting ways with you guys. Don't worry, I won't leave the city without telling you." Greniths words only made me feel even more insecure. "Alright, if you need to find us, it shouldn't that hard. If it is, I've lost hope in you. It's practically the only building in the Arboretum. But, it's moderately guarded. But I'll inform them of you." He nodded.

We would be at my home town in only a few minutes time. The fact that I was here, in Cryodil, was amazing. The fact that I didn't turn this carriage around a day ago astounded me.

And, time never stands still. Before I knew it, I was hoping onto the grass I had not seen in to long.

"Well, see you." Grenith waved and walked away. Me and Julianos turned to the Gate. I toke a deep breath, "Well, this leads to the Talos Distrcict. From there, We'll just cut through Green Emporer way, then to the Arboretum."

He bumped my arm with his elbow, "You alright? Not to late to back out."

I shook my head, "The second my foot hits that step, I won't be able to." I gave a small smile, "I remember, cutting through the same way. Running through the city in the dead of night. Our private stable is right over there." I pointed to a stable to our right, across from the local stable.

"We are treat as royalty. The richest family in Cryodil practically. We have almost equivalent power to the Emperor, he doesn't make a move without consulting us." I chuckled, "I used to take so much pride in that. It felt like that was the reason I was important. It feels like nothing compared to what I am now."

He smiled, putting his hand on my back, "You are now ten times more important then you were." He pushed me forward and I stumbled onto the steps, "Now let them know that."

000

"What is your business ma'am?" The guard pushed me back when I tried to pass into the Arboretum, "I thought this district was opened to the public. Why are you blocking it off?" I put my hands on my hips. If my father seriously did this to the people of Cyrodil...

"It usually is ma'am. But the Cartella house is expecting a very important guest to be arriving soon. Marked Cartella only."

I sighed, pulling my armor to show the mark on my knee, "He's with me." I nodded back to Julianos. The guard saluted, "My apologizes, My Lady." I nodded to him and opened the gate.

I almost gasped. I guess I forgot the stunning beauty of the place.

The statues of the Eight divines in there circle. And one of talos just outside an inner fenced in area.

I looked over to Julianos, who was astonished. "After the Oblivion crises, this place was so damaged. In the center was where the Talos statue stood, there was a pavilion. When they were cleaning everything up, the Elder Council gave Bright an honorary tittle as leader of the council. They wanted her close by, and this place was already so damaged, so they built this.

"Welcome, to the Imperial Cities Arboretum, home to the Cartella Estate." I started walking slowly towards it. Adjusting my armor, my hair, everything. I didn't know how I was going to do this. And they were even expecting me.

We stopped right in front of the large oak doors. Regardless to say, I was scared. I could feel my eyes start to water.

"I haven't seen them in over two years. I still remember coming out here to play as a child. When there was a wolf problem. Coming out here with Arkay to study. To talk to some of the townsfolk.

"It seems like such a dream now. I thought I'd be rid of this whole life. For the longest time, I thought I'd die free from the Cartella name. Now, I'm going back to it with open arms." I wiped the tears away before they came. "They need to know that the prophecy is me." Julianos patted my shoulder, "We'll get through this together." We both smiled.

I toke a deep breath, then grasped the heavy golden knocker. Knocking on the door three solid times.

In less than a minutes time, the door was opened by a familiar maid. She gave me a warm smile, "It is great to see you again, my lady. Please follow me."

The two of us stepped inside, the maid closing the door behind us. She lead us through the entry hall slower than any spell could make it seem. We finally reached the door to the den. I toke one last deep breath, then she opened the door.

* * *

OOOOOOOhhhhhh,cliffhanger.

Sorry to make the chapter so short, but its our first cliffhanger. so cut me some slack.

Review+Review+Review! You guys barely ever do so. I want to know what you think about it. Need some motivation over here!


	13. Chapter 13

******Trigger Warning****** For this Chapter, I thought you all should know. I to once suffered from Depression. I did self-harm(not to this extent)and my heart goes out to all who do. If You or someone you know is suffering from depression, I urge you to seek help. I've been through it, I know what it's like. No one should have to go through that. If you ever just need someone to talk to, you can PM me, or please visit You're not alone. You're never alone.

Chapter 13

Sorrowful Diary

Four heads turned toward me. Two of younger age, the others almost elders. Tears came to one of their eyes in an instant.

The woman ran up to me and embraced me. It was obviously my mother. No one looked like her in any way. I had to have gotten my appearance her. But her hair was long, shining black.

I hugged her back. Looking back to the rest of my family, they no longer stared at me. Instead looked back to the fire.

I managed to get my mom to let go. She held me at arms length and looked me over. A look of confusion came across her face at my armor. We didn't say anything. She then stood next to me and curled onto my right arm.

The six of us stayed in silence, only the crackling of the fire kept it from being dead.

"Why?" My father spoke plainly, "You just left. Out of the blue. I understand that you were upset. But to just leave without a word. We thought you were kidnapped for two years. It was the only thing logical. You'd never run away."

"I'm so sorry. But I'd be miserable married to him, whoever he was. I seriously thought of killing myself that night. My only other choice was to run. To become strong so that there death's wouldn't be in vain. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life suffering."

My mother detatched from me after a minute more of silence. My father sighed, "Tell me why it was all worth it. Why was it better there than it would've been there? What made you so strong like you told your mother? Why I shouldn't be ashamed?"

I sighed, I was hoping to not have to tell them until later. My sister Contessa wasn't to far away, this would change her the most. She was the one everyone expected, but didn't know how to confirm.

"Alright, you are deffinetly not going to believe me. But dad, I'm the Dragonborn." His eyes got wider, "I defeated Alduin over a year ago. I've been to Savhanguard, to protect everyones souls. I've saved thousands of lives. I've been to the throat of the world to train with Tamrials master of the voice." I grabbed Julianos by the arm, and to much of his protest, and dragged him forward. "I meet Julianos three months ago. The Jarl of Whiterun put him under my care after he thought he was impersonating me. Only to find out that he is also Dragonborn." I dropped Julianos's arm.

"So that, dad, is why it was worth it. That's why I'm strong. And if you still want to be ashamed of me, than I'm sorry. Maybe you'd prefer if I died instead." I turned on my heel and started my way for the door again.

"Wait." I heard the second my foot hit the threshold into the hallway. I turned back around. He stood only a step away from me. I could now see the kind face I always remembered from when I was a child. He came forward and embraced me.

"I'm sorry." He said barely over a whisper. "If I had known. We just didn't know what to do anymore. Just after five years, we just kind of gave up on you. I'm sorry, we doubted you so much."

It took a minute me a minute, then I sighed and hugged him back. "Thank you."

I could hear my sister chuckle from her seat next to the fire. "Well, you always seem to find deeper meaning in the world." She stood. "I'm just glad no one will pester me about it anymore. That was rather irritating."

We all looked to Zathreian, he looked confused, "What? What I'm I supposed to be saying?"

My mother gestured them over, "Come love your sister." Zathreian rolled his eyes and we all group hugged.

Julianos stepped back, feeling a bit left out. My mom looked out and gestured him forward too. "Come on Julianos, your part of this too now."

He gave a small smile, then joined in.

000

We ate and we drank. Julianos cut me off after two, the whole no-getting-seductive-in front-of-your-parents mumbled ender his breath. He could'nt tell me what to do.

I found out that Contessa had a child not to long ago. Shehad gotten married right before I left. And Zathreian had also just recently gotten married, it only toke him three years to win Selene over.

After all of that, the maid-who I now remembered to be Marbella-was taking me up to one of the guest rooms.

We passed a door that seemed oddly familiar. A D and an S painted onto it.

I stopped in front of it, brushing the oak with my finger tips. "Actually, I think I can find my way from here. Thank you." She nodded and walked away.

I toke a deep breath and stepped in, then closed the door behind me.

On the right side was all Stendarr's. Not a single thing touched, in seven years. Books stacked high on tables. He never liked keeping them in the libary. The dust on them was layers and layers thick. The names were unseeable.

Then on the left was my half. A thin layer of dust covered the finely polished vanity. I walked across the room over to it. Set apon it was a knife, a red resin ran along the sharpened edge. I picked it up and examed it. It was silver, its handle *embosed with the patterns of grape vines. I rubbed a scar on where my jaw and neck met. The knife that caused it so may times now back in my hands.

I set the knife down. My hand went to the long, braided hair that layed beside the knife. I remember cutting it off before I had run. I hadn't cut it for seven years. I was to attached to it. But if I was running away, I was going to leave with nothing of my old life.

My bed was still made perfectly, the way it always was when I couldn't sleep. I sat down cross legged in front of the vanity and opened the bottom drawer.

The drawer contained mostly dresses of many different colors and materials. I didn't bother looking at them, instead lifting them up and going to the very back. Pulling out a leather back book.

I stood up and sat down on my bed. Flipping to the page that was marked.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ithas only been a month since Arkay's this_

_evening, when my parents called me into the den, they_

_told me they wanted me to marry in a few weeks. To_

_someone named Warsin. I've never met them in my life._

_If I had to marry anyone, why couldn't it have been_

_Arkay? Why did he have to die for me? If anyone had_

_to die, why couldn't it have been me? I've wished for it_

_for so many years. I deserve it. For dragging everyone_

_down._

_If only they could see the scars I plant onto my neck._

_The knife that I hide in the top drawer. How much blood_

_has poured over my neck._

_I don't want this anymore. This life used to be so perfect_

_when Stendarr was with me. We loved imagining how our_

_lives would end up. How I'd be the new head of the family,_

_and he would be the Arch Mage at the __Arcane University._

_But all those dreams of ours were first crushed when he_

_got sick. Then once again on the night of his death. The night_

_I ruined everything._

_My death bed some awaits if I must follow this fate._

_But their spirits would be ashamed. Dieing for nothing. I_

_want to be strong so no one has to ever be dragged down by_

_me ever again._

_Wait, I know what I must do now._

_Well, my dear diary, after seventeen years, this looks like the_

_end of us. Maybe I'll come back for you one day._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Dibella._

I flipped to the next page slowly and stood. Walking over to a desk on my side near the door. I pulled out the chair and sat down. Picking up the quill that was stillset in its ink.

_Dear Diary,_

_I told you I'd come back._

_It has been over two years. And I guess I'll tell you the entire_

_story._

_I cut me long braided hair off to my shoulders. After that, I_

_went onto the balcony and climbed down from there._

_I had managed to avoid all the guards around the city. I got_

_to the stables and grabbed Yarrow. She seemed curious, but_

_went along with it._

_I thought about where to go as I was escaping. If I wanted_

_to get strong, there was only one place to go._

_Skyrim._

_I heard that there was a war going on, but I didn't think it_

_would be so bad. It was very bad. After my twelve hour ride,_

_I ran into a group of Stormcloak Soldiers, along with a man,_

_who's name I guess I shall never know, or I guess I have long_

_forgotten._

_We were arrested along with them. I fell asleep on the_

_carriage. And when we awoke, a man named Ralof-a stormcloak_

_soldier-told me we would be in a village called Helgen._

_When they got to me, they asked me what my name was._

_I told them I did not bestow one._

_I was taken up to the axe-mens block, my neck set to be_

_chopped. He lifted the axe, and prepared to swing._

_Then, just before he did, a dragon landed on the tower_

_behind him._

_That dragon I later learned to be Alduin. And to make this_

_long story just a bit shorter, we a few weeks later discovered_

_I was Dragonborn._

_I'm sure you remember all the details._

_But about three months ago, we discovered a new_

_Dragonborn. His name is Julianos. At first we had a burning_

_hatred for each other. But as time has grown on, we have_

_gotten closer._

_Well, I'll be here for at least another two weeks. I'll save_

_more for another night._

_Love,_

_Dibella._

I closed the diary. Going back over and returning it to where it was. As I stood back up, I saw the last letter I wrote to Arkay from when I left. Perhaps another night.

I went to my bag I had brought with me and grabbed something to change into. Taking off my armor was such a relief. My ribs were still slightly bruised and any pressure made it terrible.

I slipped into my old bed. I was pretty sure no one would mind. It was actually kind of good to feel like nothing had changed. If I could wake up in the same bed and it just all be one big dream.

It was good to imagine that. But I had to face reality. I could no longer solve all my problems with dreams for the future and wishing I could change the past. The present was the present. The past was already made, the future was not. Neither could be changed. So I had no time to worry about it.

000

I gently woke up to the touch of someone hand on my check. I didn't need to open my eyes, it was all to obvious who the hand belonged to.

"I missed you so much Dibella." I heard my mother whisper ever so softly. "It was hard without you here.

"I wish I would've done something to make you stay. But I guess I understand now. So many lives could've been lost right now if not for your choices." I could hear her eyes watering.

"Stendarr and Arkay, they would've both been so proud. If not for them, so much could've been lost." She tried her best to stay calm and quiet. "But it will never take away the pain on all of us.

"I just wish I could've seen you grow. I can tell that you've found your happiness again. I haven't seen you truly smile since you were a child.

"I'm so proud of you." She kissed my forehead. Then whispered finally, "I love you."

*Okay, so embossed is like engraved, only it pops out instead of in.

Please review guys. None of you do and it makes me sad. Love ya guys.

But I love three of you the most. Sorry, but seeing how their two of you are my BFF's and my sister(Grenith,Shingetsu,Halo)

Oh,and if someone were to make fanart, I'd love them forever and if its awesome I'll make it the pic for this fic.

Review! Until Next Time!

-T.M.E.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys, just got a new laptop and I had it for the last chapter, and I wrote really fast, but now I'm trying to move stuff onto it/3000 photos that I don't actually need.

Grenith now has an account, it is JeffieTrinket. He also says the ship name should be Jubella or Dilianous. Review & it shall be official.

And this is kind of a feel/effect of an old book of mine, where the one guy is dieing in front of his family crypt. And the song "Open up your eyes" by Daughtry.

Chapter 14

Relations

I awoke late the next morning. The sun already shining brightly through the windows. If I had to guess, I'd say around eleven. Gods, I was losing track of myself lately.

I got up and stretched, then went over and opened the doors to the balcony. A chill came over me as I stepped out. It always snowed at least a few weeks earlier here. No one even knows why. It wasn't always like this, it started after the Oblivion Crises. After the heat from the Gates of Oblivion, the climate just naturally has been trying to cool the land down, even after two hundred years.

I leaned on the railing. I couldn't tell how I felt about all this. Half of me wanted to stay, but the other half wanted to live this all behind once again. I've seemed very weak the past few months. I used to not think twice about coming home. Now I was here and it felt so normal. Ugh, what was I thinking.

I could see Julianos below in the garden. He walked over to where I would be able to hear him.

"Now don't throw anything at me, but would it be wrong to say that you are absolutely stunning this morning?" I smirked, resting my head on my hand. "Come up here."

He started on his way in. I shut my eyes. It really was cold out here, I don't understand why I loved the winter so much.

I felt someone lean on the railing to my left. I leaned on him. As I remember from the few times we embraced, he was warm. "Why are you out here in the cold?" Julianos asked. I shrugged, "It feels nice, I guess. Sucks at first, but after spending so much time in Winterhold."

It felt better now that he was next to me, at least one of my sides was warm.

000

I sighed, grabbing my cloak that matched the thin dress I wore, and laying it across my shoulders. Going over to the vase of white roses that was set upon my vanity a few days ago, grabbing eight of the twelve.

I went through the house without anyone questioning me. They knew I would do this and we've talked about it earlier today.

I made my way outside, tightening the cloak around me. I looked up to the sky, it was going to snow soon. After all these years, I could tell. The clouds had a different look to them, the air had a different smell. It would become total night within a few minutes.

I crossed the garden to the gates. The guard at the gate nodded and opened it for me. I gave a small thanks and stepped through it.

Green Emperor Way. The home of the Emperor, Elder council, and the Imperial Cities cemetery.

I walked to the far side. There was a small crypt in the distance. I swallowed, I guess you could say I was a bit nervous. I always was on these nights. I usually visited on the year anniversaries, but it's been two years, I should just pay my respects.

I toke a deep breath, passing by the crypt of my fifth great grandmother and a few other graves, then sat down in the middle of two.

I toke away seven of he roses and set them in front of the gravestone to my left. I twirled the last one in my fingers.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." I whispered after a few minutes. "I've done so much the past two years.

"I'll never stop being grateful to you guys. If it wasn't for you, so much could have happened. Yet, there's still that part of me that will never forgive you. At the time, it felt like all my fault. Like it should've been me. But now I understand that fate was just, doing its job." I looked up at the starry sky.

I looked to my brothers stone, giving a small chuckle. "Remember when we used to talk about our futures? In the middle of the night, when everyone else was asleep. You'd swear you'd be the Arch mage. And I swore I'd be head of the family. We were certain it would happen. You would study so hard. And you'd refuse to put the books back in the library, but no one would ever move them. They still never would."

I looked over to Arkay's stone to my right. "Remember when we would study together? You were always so much better than me. And we'd go for walks around the city.

"That one time you actually got me to sneak out of the city." A tear started to well up in my eye, "You toke me out the lake jut outside city, it wasn't far, but it was worth it." I smiled as the tear escaped. "Then the guards found us. My father was so angry with you, he nearly called off our arrangement. I didn't get to see you, or even leave the house for weeks.

"I guess I never realized that I loved you until it was to late."

Tears silently ran down my cheeks as I sat in silence for the longest time. I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Once I ran away to Skyrim and made a life for myself, along the way I guess I realized how to move on. For five long years I couldn't. But I've been happy. I've found ways to smile again, to laugh. I have some amazing friends. They helped me through all of it, even if they didn't know.

"I know that all you guys would want is for me to just be happy." My tears thickened. "Thank you, so much. You allowed me to live, so I could eventually find my life again."

I sobbed, I felt a flake of snow fall onto my hand. I opened my eyes slightly, setting the rose down in front of Arkay's stone.

I laid down on the ground. For some reason, it caused so much comfort. I stared up at the stars and the falling snow. Feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from me.

"Thank you, for letting me see the light again."

Then, out of my control, I gently fell asleep.

111

I sat talking to Dibella's brother for a few hours. I had learned that he may be quite in most conversations, but he listens in close detail and knows much about the secrets of the family. Having his own opinion of everything, but never speaking it.

Dibella had been gone for gone for at least two hours, and it had gotten dark a long time ago. Her mother set a hand on my shoulder, "You should probably check if she's okay." I looked up at her with a confused look, "Why me?"

"Because I can tell she trusts you. She wouldn't react well to many others." She told me where she would be. I nodded.

It really was cold tonight. Snow was gently falling onto the ground. I was surprised that it snowed so early here, usually it would take another month before it snowed.

Green Emperor Way. It had a dreary gloom to it at night that it didn't have the day I walked through it. This graveyard was almost as big as the one in Falkhearth.

I was told to go to the far side where I would see a small crypt, and the rest would explain itself.

I passed by a gravestone with a bushel of flowers in front of it. The flowers looked as if they were set there not to long ago. I glanced at the stone and it looked as if it belonged to two. I kept walking, I guess I shouldn't be that bothered with it.

I made it to the crypt, and now I understood. Dibella was asleep on the ground across two plots. Now that made sense why she wanted someone to get her.

She oddly looked peaceful. Even with the traces of tears down her face. Snow stuck in her hair that was peaking out of the hood of her cloak.

I sighed, I couldn't wake her up. I didn't want to disturb that peace she rarely received. I leaned down and picked her up gently. As I started walking back, she curled into me. It was in her sleep of course, but it still got to me.

No matter how much I denied it, it couldn't be stopped. I was falling for her. In the past I thought she would kill me, but now she's found trust in me. But it was doubtful she'd feel the same way. She was so much of a free spirit. And I could tell she hated having to depend on people the past few weeks.

I made our way through the gate back to the manor. I let myself in. Taking her upstairs to her room.

000

My eyes started to open. I was back in my room, someone must've gotten me after I fell asleep.

I stood up. I went over and hung up my cloak that was still around me. Just as I was doing that, I heard my door open. I turned to see it was my mother.

"Can I come in? We haven't really gotten the chance to talk." I nodded, "Yeah, of course." She closed the door then sat down on the bed and I sat next to her.

"So, what do you do, now that Alduin is defeated?" She said, sounding as if she planned this all out. "Well, I just wandered a lot. I hunted dragons when they were causing to many problems.

"But for the past few months, I've been occupied with training Julianos. We've killed a ton of dragons together. And he's getting really good, he's a fast learner." She turned her head to the side, "You know, he's the one who carried you back?"

"Oh." Of course he was. He always found the need to do something like that.

She smiled, reaching out a hand and brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"You're falling for him."

My heart stopped cold. "Wh-what?" She just kept smiling and patted my knee, "A mother always knows.

"I still remember when I first met your father. My family was of nobility in Morowind. We were going on a trip to different countries as a family vacation. I had never stepped foot out of Morrowind, and I knew little of the language they spoke here.

"When we got here, we were greeted by the Cartella's. Your father was so young then, charming. He had many girls after him.

"When I got off the carriage, he bowed down and kissed my hand. I was not used to there customs, so it was rather flattering.

"He offered to show me around the city. What we could understand from each other was minimal, but that didn't stop him from speaking. And I didn't mind it, even if I couldn't understand him, the sound of his voice was still mesmerizing.

"Over the next few weeks, we spent much time together, teaching each other our languages. And I was surprised that he didn't know much of mine, even though it was his native tongue.

"When we were to leave, we hated it. We sent each other letters for many months. I tried my best to learn the language before I visited again. And we went back a few months later.

"When I was going to leave again, he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes." Her smiled didn't break the entire time she spoke.

"I can tell by how you look at him. When someone speaks of him. You may not know it, but I do."

I shook my head. I couldn't. Well, it would make sense if I did. Every time I'd get entranced by something he did. How I would act when he embraced me. How I felt when he said I was stunning this morning.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I was falling for him. But there was no way he felt the same way. I would've figured that out by now.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, this chapter sucks. Might take it down for editing tomorrow. Had a bad day, stayed home from school and slept. I'm most likely gonna get yelled at by one of my teachers. But, next chapter should be ship-tastic.

* * *

Chapter 15

Back Home

We stayed in the Imperial City for another week. It was nice to see everyone again.

But after five days, we finally found Grenith.

I was wandering the arboretum. Admiring the statues of the nine, just clearing my head.

"Excuse me, lady Dibella." I turned to the guard calling for me, "There is a man outside the gate, he says he knows you." He gestured for me to follow.

Once the guard opened the gate, I could see why I was needed.

I crossed my arms and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes, he's with me."

The guard stopped pinning him to the ground. Grenith stood up and dusted himself off. He held up a slightly squished bag. "I brought muffins."

I later found out, that he somehow bought a custom made, duel section carriage. Grenith and his fashionable things.

000

After that week, I put on my armor again. It felt like a true burden after not having to wear it.

My mom hugged me outside of the stables, "Are you sure you have to go so early? You know you're always welcome."

"I know. But the three of us are needed back in Skyrim." Grenith snorted from the drivers section of the carriage, "Nope, I'm just on this trip for the hell of it. I'm not needed back anytime soon." I threw him an angry glance.

"I'll write to you. I promise." I hoped onto the carriage, and we were off. We all waved until she was out of sight.

"So now where to, oh wise one?" Grenith asked, "Straight back to Skyrim?"

I crossed my arms. "I think we should stop in Bruma for the night. It's on the way and we don't want to be on this carriage forever." I smiled, "Plus, I know of a place that has some of the best food you can imagine." I elbowed Grenith in the back, "And, there are some stations for the thieves guild, Skyrim Guild master."

Julianos blinked a few times, "Um, what?"

Grenith chuckled, "Yeah, there's a lot that you don't know, my friend."

000

We booked three rooms in the Jerall View Inn, a place that has oddly been kept running for over two hundred years.

After that, we all went our separate ways. Julianos found out about the old temple of Talos that was shut down after he was banned. Grenith went to find the cities thieves guild fence. I was on my way to the mages guild.

Here, they had a mages and a fighters guild, opposed to our collage of Winterhold and the Companions.

I decided I kind of needed to make things up with Shingetsu. I ended up getting her a special deadric staff. Cost me several thousand steptims, but if it meant getting Shingetsu back on my good side, it was worth it.

After that, I went around to some other shops. They were different here, in Skyrim, a vendor will buy anything you offer. Here, it's not so easy. If you want to sell something, you're much better off just going to a general store instead of running around the city.

000

I went back to the inn after my boring adventure. Hanging out at the Tavern in wait.

Julianos made it back first. "How'd it go?" I asked as he sat down next to me with a sigh, "I don't understand why the Emperor did this to his people. The place was beautiful. I can't believe he hasn't been over thrown or something by now."

I shrugged, "Well, once the Stormcloaks win the war, Skyrim will be free to worship whom ever they please. The rest of Tamerial, I hate to say, is on its own."

Grenith came in after a few minutes, "Why is it so cold in this damn city?" He lumbered over to the table and sat next to Julianos. "Because we're in the mountains, Grenith. That's how the climate usually works. Except the southern half of the country, that's a different story."

"So, tomorrow, where are we off to? Please tell me it's warm." Grenith asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. "Well, we need to head back to the Collage. Julianos, you and Shingetsu need to get back to your Stormcloak duties. But before that, we should stop in Whiterun. Grenith, where you go after that, is your own business."

"Falkhearth. Maybe Solitude. Those places have a nice lack of falling frozen water."

I rolled my eyes. He really was ridiculous sometimes.

000

We were back in Whiterun. The sun was setting from being the late evening. By this point, I just wanted to lay down and sleep for a million years.

But the second I opened the door, all my adrenaline came back to me. Even if all I could see was Vilkas looming over Shingetsu, who was pushed against the wall.

"Dibella!" Shingetsu gasped, but it was too late. I was running to Vilkas and knocking him to the ground. I pinned him down and decked him in the face. I was aiming for another hit, but Julianos pulled me off of him.

If Julianos didn't hold me back, Vilkas would be a dead man. I tried to fight him off, but to no anvil.  
Even if I was not on Shingetsu's best side, she was still like my little sister. And if he was doing ANYTHING to her, he was dead.  
I wanted more than anything than to just punch his face into a pulp.  
"Go upstairs. I'll let you know when it's safe." Julianos said over his shoulder to the two.  
"Get, off, me!" I growled when they were gone. "Not until you calm the hell down."  
"But he needs to-"  
"I don't care. You need to calm yourself. If Shingetsu wants to be with someone, that's her own damn business." I was pinned to the ground, to angry to even care.  
"But she's to young! He should know that! And it was in MY house!" I nearly threw him off me, but still nothing. I was about ready to shout him in the face.  
"I understand that, and they had no right to be here. But I'm sure they have a damn good reason." After a few moments, I started to calm. "Now, promise there will be nobody dieing tonight."  
I sighed, "Alright." He let me go and backed away. I stood and dusted myself off. Taking a deep breath, then making my way upstairs. Seeing my door open I headed in.  
The two of the were sitting at the small round table in the corner.  
I faced them, balling my hands up into fists then sighing "Alright, first, why in my house?"  
"I'm sorry Prisoner! Its just, you said that if I ever needed to, I could stay here. And the blood wolves have been after me. Vilkas was with me because he knows how to handle this."  
I crossed my arms, "Then why was he on top of you and ready to-"  
"I was not!" Vilkas defended. Shingetsu held up a hand for him to stop.  
"Prisoner, I haven't told you. But me and Vilkas, are courting."  
My eyes snapped wide, "What the hell!"

"Alright!" Shingetsu stood up and got nearly in my face. "I've had enough of this! You can't treat me like a little kid anymore, I'm nearly seventeen! If I want to be with someone, than it's none of your business, you damn Cartella!"

She was lucky I didn't shout her through the wall, "Get out of my house! Both of you!" I pointed downstairs. They both stormed out in a flash, hearing the outside door slam only second later.

I went over to the nearest wall, and punched it as hard as I possibly could.

I looked over to Julianos, who I just noticed was standing in the doorway.

"Bannered Mare? You can drink away the problem." I toke a deep breath then nodded. "I could use it."

000

"Damn, I could use a hunt." I said as I reached around my sixth mead, "I've been to damn weak lately. Even Shingetsu's taking advantage of it."

"I never would have guessed Shin was only sixteen. She's looks young, but it's hard to believe she would be that young." He actually didn't fight me about all this. Usually, I couldn't blow off steam with him, I'd go to Vilkas. But seeing how that _really_ wasn't an option right now, Julianos would just have to deal with it.

"Damn." I mumered as I slouched in my chair. "What?" Julianos questioned. I looked to him, "Has it already been three months? Where has all the time gone, hmm?"

He let out a chuckle, "No idea. But I'll tell ya, four months ago, if you said my life would be like this, I would've were mad." He shrugged, "But look at us now. Wandering all throughout Skyrim. Dragons galore."

I let out a hearty laugh, "And don't forget the...the, damn, I forgot again."

He snorted, "Do that often?" I nearly collapsed onto the counter, "You'd be surprised."

000

We finally left around four in the morning. Well, maybe we were actually kicked out, I can never remember.

"You think you can seriously beat me! I fought better skeevers!" I yelled jokingly at him. He rolled his neck on his shoulders, "Alright then, go ahead! Prove it, I'll give you the first shot!"

Alright, for once, we were both drunk off our asses. But we didn't give a fuck really.

We braced ourselves, then I through a strong punch at his jaw. His head went back and he returned it with a rather lame one. "Oh come on, that all ya got! Where'd all my training go!?"

I through my next punch at him. We were both laughing our asses off the entire time. And he through his next one at my stomach. I nearly fell over.

"You two! Stop!" A guard ran up and separated us. "You are causing public disturbance!" We still attempted to fight each other. Another guard came over and they held us both back.

"Oh come on." I spoke to the guard as they dragged us along to dragonsreach. "Join the fun."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I guess they were used to this. I tended to do this every few months.

000

When I awoke, my head was throbbing. I opened my eyes.

Crap.

It wasn't my room in my house. I was in a prison cell. I looked around. Julianos waved from the other side. "Hey."

"Damn it! Not again!" I sat up fast, my head throbbed ten times more.

"Dragonborn." A guard came up to my cell, a person behind him I could barely see. "The Jarl is here to see you."

Double Crap.

He walked in the door and crossed his arms.

"Odd how this all started with this exact same cell." He smirked, "But I see everything is going smoothly.

"Once you're ready, please go. I understand you were just having fun."

Once the Jarl and the guard left, me and Julianos- much against our hangovers-laughed the whole situation off.

I really was getting close to this guy. I had to say, these last few months, were the time of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

I hate the fine clothes for both men and women in the game. I think Julianos would look a lot better with what I make him have than fine clothes. Did my best with this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

Festival Solitude

Julianos stayed with me for a few more days than we first planned. Giving Shingetsu time to cool off about the whole affair before going back to the war. But in just those few days, I think I was going to snap.

I found myself staring at Julianos more than once. Thinking about what my mother said. What Shingetsu said a few months back. I'd blank out when he would talk to me. When we accidentally touch, and I'd have to hide my face so he wouldn't know. He'd stare at me like I was an idiot.

Once he finally left, I'm not sure if it was terrible or a relief. The night he left, I just spent it tossing and turning.

He was the one who carried me back from the graveyard. The one who held me when I cried. The one I had been randomly thinking about since months ago. The one who did the right thing when I was drunk in Windhelm- as always, after a few weeks, I remembered.

I was wandering Skyrim the first few months I was here. Barely enough money to get by most often. My first set of armor I had to ditch so I wouldn't be arrested by the Imperial army for a second time. My second set, was weak, all I could afford with the coin Raloff's sister could spare.

Those months were harsh. Before that, I hadn't spent a day in my life outside the protection of guards. Whenever there was a threat, it was taken care of almost instantly. Although, I was kidnapped once, but it was only a matter of an hour.

I had to-for once-do everything entirely on my own. I learned that not everyone was nice. I learned to not trust anyone. And people helped me by example. Yet I still defeated every single person who ever crossed my path.

But Julianos, I had an odd trust in him sense the beginning. And he didn't provoke it. Over these months, he earned it. He didn't see me like everyone else in this country did. Not like a warrior or a savage. Not as a Cartellla. He treated me like a companion. An equal.

Could I really be falling for him though? I couldn't see how I would. Even if I did, the whole thing would be entirely one sided. Even if he did see me differently, I doubt he saw me that way. I was to intimidating. I was emotional often. I was growing weak. All of this life's adventures were getting old.

But it would be so nice if he did. He was gorgeous. He was getting strong. How he could actually hold me down the other day. He could actually be stronger than me, I never thought that possible.

This also made me think, why hadn't I ever tried to have a romantic relationship? Was it that I didn't think I was enough? Or was it not about me?

I'm thinking it was both. I didn't think anyone would want me. I wasn't feminine enough.

But I also had high standers. A man for me had to be strong, definitely stronger than me. Someone I didn't have to be in protective warrior mode with. Who wasn't intimidated by me. Someone who could defeat someone I couldn't...

And, Julianos did all that. He held me back when I was at one of my strongest points. He held me when I cried. Said I was strong, even when I was at my lowest. The one who defeated the Elder dragon when I couldn't.

He I think I'd actually be able to except having a relationship with him. Have one for the first time in my life...

Gods, what was I thinking! I wasn't designed for this. I was designed to be a warrior. My soul had already picked that out for me.

Okay, I was going to Markarth tomorrow. Grenith said that's were he decided to go when he dropped us off. He'd knock me back to my senses.

000

Or not.

"Pris-Dibella, just go for it." I groaned and bonked my head onto the bar, not him too. "Dibella, I've been your friend for over a year and a half. I just want to see you happy. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"Because I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm the Dragonborn. The destroyer of the world eater for God's sake! I should be out killing dragons and solving the worlds problems." Grenith chuckled, "Well, you're making it sound like one."

I picked my head up and hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed his forehead where it slammed into the counter, "Worth it."

"If I did, it would just be what my parents wanted. I'd be playing right into their hands." I crossed my arms, setting them onto the counter and leaning on them. "Ugh, why has this guy made my life so damn complicated."

After that, another man came through the doors, walking straight up to me.

"I've been looking for you. Says its important, your hands only." He opened it, "Ah, looks like the Stormcloaks have officially won the war." I sat back up, they fucking did it. "There will be a large festival in Solitude tomorrow evening. The warriors of the battle Julianos and Stormblade Shingetsu would like to invite you and your friend Grenith to attend." He passed me the letter. "Well that's it, got to go."

Grenith smiled, "Should I tidy up the carriage? Not such a stupid idea now, is it?"

I patted him on the shoulder, "Congratulations, you did something less stupid than average."

He smirked, "And I take much pride."

000

I can't believe she was doing this to me.

"Prisoner!" Shingetsu ran up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was so stupid of me!" I hugged her back gently, "It's okay." I got her to release me, "And is your hair, blonde?"

She giggled and twirled it in her fingers, "You like it? I enchanted it especially for the occasion." I did have to say, it was kind of cute.

My eyes averted behind her, to a group of men fixing the well. How much damage did this city take.

"Prisoner, tonight is going to be amazing. Everyone is so happy that we are free to have Talos worship." She looked down at me. "And it's a celebration. It's a time for rejoicing and dancing, you can't wear that." I looked down at my armor and back at her, "And just why not?"

She shook her head, "You don't understand." She came over and whispered into my ear, "How will you ever impress Julianos?"

"Shingetsu!" I gasped at her, blushing slightly. She giggled again. Grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me over toward Radiant Raiment. Grenith laughed, "Good luck." he yelled after me, I scowled back.

000

"What exactly are we aiming for?" I stood in front of them with my arms crossed. We were in the back room. Shingetsu decided the fine clothes weren't good enough, so she was making me get something tailored. Even if we only had 8 hours, being how it was ten and it started at six.

"Well, she needs to impress a guy. So something that shows some skin." Shingetsu said to Taarie. She had invested in the shop, so she treated her nicer.

Taarie nodded, then spoke towards me, "Take off your armor." I sighed and did so.

I crossed my arms, I stood in only a plain shirt and shorts that I wore underneath.

"I have an idea."

000

I wasn't sure if this idea was amazing, or totally awful.

I stood in front of the mirror in the finished product. Thin straps on my shoulders. A brown, soft leather corset going around my stomach. The middle section of the front of the dress an ivory, almost brown color. The rest being a royal blue. The whole thing going down just above my knees. It all finished off with a pair of flats that matched the corset.

My hair was washed and brushed. I looked a lot better than usual. But I was going to be so humiliated to be seen like this in public.

I heard a soft knock on my door, "Come in." I turned to see Shingetsu again. She closed the door and put her hands to her mouth, she squealed. "You look so adorable!"

I had to say, she did to. Her hair up in blonde ringlets. Wearing a dress unsurprisingly frilly and pink, but hers got to be long.

"Although, let's work on how you act." I groaned and sat down on my bed. She crossed her arms, "Hey, we have over a half an hour. And you can't act like your normal warrior type.

"You have to seem innocent. Not so intimidating. Talk a bit softer, less commanding. Stand up." I sighed and did as she said.

"When your around him, don't slouch. Kind of stand with-Wait, better idea. Back when you were growing up, did you go to any parties or Balls thrown for other noble families?" I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"And weren't you told to act certain way, do certain things?" I nodded again.

"Act like you would there." I groaned again. Great, reliving the past. Perfect.

000

I hadn't seen Julianos yet. Shingetsu left me to go and join Ulfric Stormcloak near the stage for his speech. I was stuck next to Grenith until they came back.

Finally, Ulfric went up onto the stage, silencing the crowd.

"My dear people of Solitude. Some of you may hate me. Others may be thankful. Yesterday was a large victory for us. We have won back our land from the people who stole it. We took back our freedom of worship.

"But none of it would have happened, without the help of these two. First off, our second Dragonborn, Julianos." and that's when I saw him, as he walked up onto the stage. He wasn't wearing fine clothes like the other men. He dressed in just a white button down shirt, and some nicer pants and boots. His hair in a long braid instead of a ponytail, a few hairs sticking out along his forehead.

"And my Stormblade, Shingetsu Telvanni." A lot of whispering went around when she came up, mostly the Nords. I tried my best to avoid their words. They'd always be the same, they did this when they found out an Elf was the Dragonborn, even after I saved them. Ungrateful, racist bastards.

"So let us celebrate! To our restored freedom!" With that, the band they built from the bards collage started.

Shingetsu went with Vilkas. Grenith wandered off. These people...

I wandered as well, the well was patched up weakly. At least it wasn't laying in chunks on the ground. I was just going to wander up to the Crenellationscourtyard where there was usually a warm fire in the middle. I did hear that that was where one of the three parties were going on.

I caught sight of a head of burgundy hair. It looked oddly familiar, where did I know her from?

I walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder, because why be subtle? She turned. "Dragonborn!" That's who, Titania. How did I not remember that?

"Titania, the cat's been out of the bag for a few weeks. Just call me Dibella." She gave me an odd look. She looked taken aback, "Oh, why, if I may ask?"

"It's my real name." I looked down. "Dibella Cartella."

"Haha!" she giggled, "That rhythms!" I guess she didn't know who they were. That was a relief.

"So where are the others?" I shrugged, "Well Shingetsu ran off with Vilkas, Grenith just wandered off, and I'm half trying to avoid Julianos." She through a look like she was trying not to smile, "And why's that?"

"Cause Shingetsu seems to think we should be together, so she made me get all dolled up." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I think it looks cute. It really matches you." She complimented.

Over Titania's shoulder, I saw a glimpse of Grenith. He was being pulled along by some High Elf woman into the Winking Skeever. "Well, we won't see Grenith for a while." She looked over her shoulder, "Why?"

"He was just pulled into the tavern by some girl. We'll see him tomorrow, hopefully." And then my face dropped. I saw Julianos from across the crowd near the gate by the stage. And unfortunately, Titania was looking out at the crowd too, she also spotted him. "Oh, there he is." She pushed me forward, "Go get him." Great, she was on it too.

I scowled at her. But now was a better time any.

The small crowd that gathered around him congratulating him started to move away. He took sight of me. _Don't slouch, soft voice. Smile every now and again. No movements to strong. _Ugh, I was turning into my sister already.

I stopped right in front of his. Crossing my arms behind my back. Swallowing shortly, "Congratulations, Julianos." I said in a very abnormal voice for me. "I've trained you to for fill a part of your own destiny."

He smirked, "Thank you. And would it be bad for me to say that you look divine this evening?" He said it with an air of tension, as if it injure him. I gave a small smile and I could feel my lips going slightly red. "You are looking fine yourself."

We almost had to stand there in an awkward silence. Luckily the band's song ended, And a band of lutes stepped up. They started to play a slow and soft song.

Julianos smirked, "May I have this dance?" He said, bowing and holding out his hand. I tilted my head to one side, "Why?" I asked in surprised tone. He chuckled. "I just won a war, I think I've earned it." I rolled my eyes and toke his hand.

We walked closer to the stage, near the center of the section. We faced each other, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

I tried to look at anything besides his face. I noticed that there was an odd netting above the area. It was hundreds of torchbugs were strung up onto lines, enchanted to glow, even in death. It actually gave off light to the entire scene. Other couples were dancing together. We seemed to be less enthusiastic as everyone else, we just swayed.

I didn't know how to feel about this. I was nervous, yet oddly relaxed. I was afraid I'd mess up, yet I wanted to be here more than anything.

Who was I trying to kid? It was just something friendly. We were celebrating. It was that simple, nothing more.

Julianos tightened his arms around me. I looked up at him, his face only about an inch away.

No, this was different. I could see it in his eyes. There was something there. Something I haven't noticed before.

And then, it as so sudden. It nearly gasped, so lucky I didn't.

He kissed me. Right then and there. I was shocked. My whole mind rethinking itself.

I knew I had feelings for Julianos, but, I couldn't imagine _us. _But he just kissed _me._

He parted from my lips. After a second, he started to let me go slowly. My mind was racing. If I let him go now, I'd probably never get this chance again.

I rushed over and kissed him back. This time, he was shocked. I could feel him smirk only slightly.

He wrapped his arms around me again.

Maybe this would work. Maybe this was all a lot different than I thought.

* * *

Okay guys, JeffieTrinket/Grenith gave me the AWESOMEST IDEA its going to be a spinoff of this fic. Its going to be about Skyrim, In The Age Of Industry/Steampunk.

Okay, so since everything will be industry, no one uses magic anymore. Characters that I can not yet reveal(JT, you say a word in the reviews, you can say goodbye to Grenith)will be fighting for it. It will probably be out a few months after the end of this. I want to try to right a Gerita, or maybe one of my original stories.


	17. Chapter 17

I, am back. And, not better than ever actually, Got through a good chunk Homestuck.

I AM OBSESSED WITH HOMESTUCK. But seriously, if you red it, you should so pm me. I have no one to talk to about it. And depending on how I feel about it, my next fic might be a one-shot of one of the pairings.

Started Dragonborn expansion, not finished but got a good feel for it, seeing how I got to the final part of its main quest in one night.

Also, I started this chapter then my laptop put it in some weird code that no one I know seems to know how to fix, so, the beginning of this chapter sucks. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 17

Blood Wolves

We separated. Julianos chuckled, setting his forehead on mine. "Well, I'm still alive, that's a good sign."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push it."

Damn, this has all gone by so fast. Before I knew it, I was already walking home.

I was smiling like an idiot, a slight spring in my step. My mind just reviewing the events of the past few months events. How did this even happen? Hell, I didn't even care! Nineteen and I've never had to think about any of this even once.

Okay, even when I'm all cloudy brained, I still have my reflexes. So when I started to feel a knife going to my neck, I didn't lag.

I pulled out the dagger I had strapped to my thigh. Shingetsu was trying to tell me not to bring it, but I hated to be unprepared.

This is why I wasn't dead in a ditch a year ago. Because I didn't listen to Shingetsu.

I lunged, not extremely good with a short blade, but it would have to do. I managed to bury it into the Orc's stomach. Just as he was lunging at me again, a knife went through his back.

Hair started to grow out of the Orc's skin. Crap, werewolf.

But, why did this one have red eyes instead of yellow?

Double crap. Blood wolf.

The person who stabbed them in the back went ahead and slit its throat. The Orc fell to the ground, revealing Julianos to be the one who had slain him.

"You okay?" he panted, he had obviously run all the way over here. I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"Dibella!" I looked behind him to see Shingetsu running over along with Vilkas. "What happened? We heard the como-oh no." She stopped and looked down at the body of the blood wolf. Vilkas came up right behind her.

"Any idea about this?" I looked to the two of them, "Either of you?" I crossed my arms, dagger still in hand, pretty sure I was getting blood all over my dress. Right now, I just wanted to know why Shingetsu's enemy came after me.

She sighed, "Let's go inside, before the guard comes." So, we reluctantly ditched the body that we knew no one was going to care that was just laying in the middle of the path, no one ever did.

We got into my house not to far away. "Vilkas, go get Grenith, might as well only explain this once." Vilkas nodded to Shingetsu.

The three of us went and sat around the dinning table near the fire in wait.

It toke him about twenty minutes, but Vilkas finally returned with Grenith.

"I just won over four hundred gold in brawls. But I think we'll have to get my arm amputated." Grenith bragged. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Just sit the hell down. We have a situation."

He didn't have a smart-assed remark for this and just sat down quietly along with Vilkas.

"Shin, could I know why I was just attacked, by a blood wolf, in the middle of a festival filled with civilians?"

She swallowed. "Okay, so remember that time that me and Vilkas were at your house and you got _really_ mad?" I nodded, _Oh how could I forget_. "Well, that's because the Blood wolves were looking for me. And it's not exactly a secret that your my ally. So that's probably why, to cut off my assets."

"But why are they after you?" I asked semi irritated.

"Well, you see, ugh, this isn't easy to tell you." She slouched, trying to hide herself even in the slightest.

"I'm, also, a blood wolf." I face palmed. Of course she fucking was.

Now I have nothing against werewolves, but I hated them just a bit more than your average person. Anything related to the beasts that slaughtered my brother, I wasn't quite fond of. And now, sweet little Shingetsu was also one. The worst of there kind. I never saw this one coming.

"I was created by Hiricine directly. That's how we all become what we are. But I'm the only woman out of all of us. But, most of them just really want to kill me." I grunted, well that was obvious.

"So," I sighed, "Obvious question, what are we going to do about this?"

Shingetsu shrugged. "You know I'm not fond of harming people when it's not absolutely necessary. But we will have to kill them before they can kill us."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. _Oh what the hell now?_

"Good evening. I'm looking for Shingetsu Telvanni. Do you know where I might-"

"Yeah, shes right here. I'll just take that. Thank you." I slipped the letter out of the couriers hands, then slammed the door at him.

I went back to the table and handed it to Shingetsu.

She opened it. At first, she just read it slowly, as if it was nothing. Then, the paper started shaking.

She slammed it down onto the table, standing up.

"We need to go after them, right now." She started to go for the door. Vilkas got up and stopped her, "Hey, hey, slow down. What happened?"

"They have him! They abducted him!"

"Who?" Julianos questioned.

"Aventeis! He was staying with me at the collage the past few weeks. I left him under my assistance's care while I was gone. But now,"

I crossed my arms again. This was now an emergency situation. I was hoping to put this off for at least another day or so.

"Alright. Prepare tonight. We leave in the morning." I turned on my heel and made my way upstairs.

I couldn't say that this was a completely terrible. Its been awhile since I've had a good fight. The hunt could be good for my lagging mental health.

000

"So, we have to get past, _all,_ of this?" Grenith asked. We stared down at the elaborate trails down into the main part of the cave. "Yep, that's usually how it goes." Shingetsu smiled at the already tired look on his face.

"So, I take it that you've already sent some of your rookies down to check out the trails?" I asked, being the first to follow Shingetsu down. "Three of them, just to kill off what they can, the other four will follow us as back up."

"This is going to take forever, isn't it?" Grenith asked in a tired tone. I laughed, "Just wait until we have to walk back up. After a battle, uphill. Could be hours." He groaned.

An hour past. "Are we there yet?" Grenith asked for the forth time, "I mean, we've killed twenty-seven spiders and three bears. We have to have made some progress."

"Then I'm glad to tell you that we are," She stepped up to a door, with, three six bodies laying on the ground, "Here.

"Now, these things are difficult to kill once they transform. Easy as normal before, but their expecting us. Be on guard, and best not to hold off. Like, shout at them the second you get in there. Got it?" We all nodded. Unsheathing over blades, staffs, and cross bows.

"Alright," She did a spell on the door and unlocked it. "Here we go."

When she opened the door, the five of us charged in. let this battle begin.

000

By the fucking nine. It toke me an hour just to kill this one. And there were ten more where that came from. Damn, these things had thicker skin than one could imagine. Normal bolts wouldn't go through them. I had to use once of flame, that were also poisoned. Why in the hell were they like this?  
Well, why was I even asking? Why were me and Julianos so strong? Because Blood wolves, just like Dragonborns, were practically made by gods. Even if they were Daderic.

Well, I still hated it.

"Okay, that's it! I don't even care anymore!" Shingetsu screamed, throwing down her staff. I tried to keep my attention to the wolf I was fighting, it was hard enough to focus with the injury to my arm, making me grow more and more light headed as time forged on.

But Shingetsu was transforming. But it was rather, different, from the other blood wolves I've seen in the past twenty-four hours.

Her fur was midnight black, like her normal hair, but there was a ring of pure white around her neck. The hair was longer and fluffy than the average wolf. She almost cuddly, you know, if we weren't in battle, and surrounded by man-eating beasts.

And then Shingetsu went and, kind of, ripped, the wolfs, head, off.

Dear Talos. No way was this Shingetsu. She was small, and not to offend her, but rather weak. But there she was, ripping enemies heads off like it was nothing. I was so proud.

I wasn't paying attention to the fight. My eyes weren't on my opponent.

A giant, clawed paw made contact with the left side of my skull. I fell to the ground. I toke a few deep breaths. Looking around at the destruction going on around me.

Then, it felt as if the life slipped from my body. My last breath, releasing.

* * *

Okay, this chapter sucks. But I've been rushing to get it done all day.

Hope you enjoyed! More soon. Review review reeeeview!

-T.M.E.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I'm soo sorry this is soo late! This week has been uber hectic. Had to uninstall and reinstall my google chrome so I could get this to you guys.

And, you may notice this story has less words than it should. For those of you who have read it since it was first posted, I most likely removed the last scene in Chapter 8 Dreams Reoccurring. Due to recent, personal, events, I don't want to read that part over, it was never important to the story line anyway.

* * *

Trigger Warning: Self-harm; Character Death.

* * *

Chapter 18

Flash before my eyes

I saw everything repeat. _Everything_.

My brother was screaming in front of my eyes, I was screaming too. Mine continued even as his stopped in death. The grass, his clothes, his skin, all soaked in blood. My older siblings rushing out to find out what was wrong. My sister grabbing me and holding me tight in an embrace to trying to hide my eyes from the sight, and failing. My brother shooed the wolfs away. A guard came not to long after wards.

At his funeral, when I was crying my eyes out, I was alone in the action. Everyone else was hiding their emotion. We'd lost plenty of family to assassination. I guess they were used to this. But for me, this was all new. I had never seen someone die. Never lost someone so close to me. I now in an older age, understood. But one so young, it would seem horrid.

The night I got my tattoo, the night that was supposed to be happy, with my brother by my side, smiling. It was just painful. I just watched as I was mentally bond in this prison of a family.

Now that time has past, I knew it was never any of their fault. They had learned to move on when there was death, to not be eternally stuck on the past.

But I didn't know that. I thought they just thought he was nothing. I wondered if they thought the same of me. I wasn't the prophecy. I wouldn't be the head of the family, I'd also be forgotten.

I just wanted that fate to hurry on its way. I sliced my skin open for the first time. Underneath my ear where no one would be able to see. I sobbed as I had to stare into the eyes of a girl who didn't truly deserve it. Into the mirror to see a girl of fourteen.

I saw the day me and Arkay started being around each other for the first time in years. When we studied together. The only time I could truly laugh. I knew we were arranged to marry that spring, and I was fine with that. If it had to be anyone, I wanted it to be him. He made me feel like I actually meant something. That I wasn't a waste. I could tell now that I loved him.

The day we sneaked out of the city. I had never imagined doing such a thing. I wasn't allowed outside the city walls without my guards. I was scared the entire time, even when he told me to relax, that he'd done this a million times.

We were in so much trouble when the guards found us. Taking both of us back to my father. He almost called off our marriage. Me and Arkay weren't allowed to see each other for weeks.

But then, the knife pressed into my throat. I was only going down a back alley, and now it would be my death. I welcomed it. If they were offering it, I might as well take it. Even after all these years, I still wanted to die to be with my brother in whatever afterlife the Gods had in store for me.

But then, even as the scene went be so fast, I could never forget.

Arkay putting a blade to the mans back. When the man released me, Arkay told to run. But I was stuck in place. I was watching as the two fought in shock. My legs refusing to move.

I watched as Arkay stabbed him through the heart, and he swung just right at Arkays ribs to tear his lungs.

As I held him in my arms, he could barely speak. But now that I watched it over again, I could hear him.

"You won't be alone." He whispered in his last breath. I screamed out his name a hundred times. The guard showed up to late as they always did. Pulling me away from his now lifeless body.

I couldn't sleep. And when I did, it was only for an hour or so. Every night I'd cut that already scarred skin more and more. Blood would soak into my hair, stream down my neck.

Then the night when my father told me I'd be marrying one of the Emperor's sons, I didn't care who they were. No one could ever compare to Arkay, no matter how noble.

That was the night I made the biggest decision of my life. The one we've been over what seems like a million times. I had the knife already placed at my throat, ready to go through the skin at any second.

I looked out the window of the doors to the balconey, to wide open sky. Remembering staring out this window with little brother. Imagining all the places we'd go.

"I want to go to Morrowind." I whispered in an excited voice, as not to wake anyone. "Momma used to live there, and I've always wanted to see it for myself."

"I want to go to Skyrim." Stendarr whispered even softer. "Skyrim? Why there? Its cold and has a lot of abandoned places."

"Yeah, but they have so much to explore." He starred blankly out the window as I starred at him. "Morrowind would be the same as here. With their noble families that run the whole country. In Skyrim, it's so different. You can live life that's completely different." He smiled, I starred out the window with him. "You can be an entirely different person."

I smiled, removing the knife from my throat. Taking it down and slicing my hair to shoulder length. If I was going to escape to a different life, it was time to let go of my past. And I hadn't cut my hair once since Stendarr's death.

I didn't pack anything. I changed out of my dress into a simple tunic that I kept in the very bottom of my dresser drawers. If I was leaving this life, I was leaving everything from it behind.

I stepped onto the balcony, not bothering to close the doors. I scaled down the wall, and ran out of the city to the stables. Grabbing my horse, and than I left. I never looked back.

000

My eyes started to open. All I could see was a pure white ceiling. My head was spinning. I looked around, I could see the figure of a person not to far away.

I sat up to get a better view of them.

"Julianos?" I squinted to get a better look at him. He was leaning on something but there was nothing there. I looked around a bit more, "Where in the hell are we?"

He just looked straight forward. "Some call this the beginning to Savnguard. Some say it's a place of Judgment. Others, simply call it death."

I blinked a few times in confusion. "So, does that mean we're dead? Just like that?"

"Well you are, sort of." He stood straight again and started pacing around in the nothingness. "You aren't dead yet, but damn near close. It could be decided any second."

"Does that mean you already are? Why are you here than?"

He let out a low chuckle, "Well, this is where the Gods make judgment, isn't it?"

I stood up, my armor bloodied from the battle I was just in. "What are you saying here? Why are you the one to judge me? Isn't that the Gods duty?"

"I've been watching. I've been sent to see if you have made progress in your journey. Now I decide if this ends now, or continues."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "So what you're trying to tell me, is that you're some God that's come down from there throne to make sure I did it right?"

Julianos shrugged, "Well, you are the prophecy, meant to train new Dragonborns. So someone needs to make sure everything goes well."

I chuckled, "Okay, than what God are you exactly?"

He laughed to, "I don't think it could be anymore obvious."

"So, Julianos, is _really_ Julianos." I couldn't hold back laughter to that one. "Alright. Well than, did I pass, oh great godly person?"

"Well, there are still parts to your destiny that are not finished. This is more like life's check point. You pass."

* * *

Okay! This chapter was short and kind of sucks. At least I wrote, right?

Until next time!

-T.M.E.


	19. Chapter 19

OH MY GOD I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR. IT HAS BEEN 6 MONTHS I AM SO SORRY.

But here it is. This was going to be the last chapter, but then i gave JeffieTrinket(now Gatsby'sProtege;check out his fic if your a Great Gatsby fan) a call and he told me it didn't feel finished. So i decided instead of making God's love a dragon a seperate side fic, I'd just put it into this one. So you know what that means,

That's right: Smut. This means there will be a fair amount of smut from here on out. I'll give a warning at the beginning of the chapter in case it's a personal no-no.

Without farther-ado, here it is chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19

Awaken

Everything turned black once again. Then I lolled my head back and forth to feel the softness of a pillow below it; curling up my body to feel a blanket wrapped around me. My left arm in a makeshift cast.

I could hear people in the distance; footsteps,voices, the crackling of a fire. I peeked my eyes opened slightly. I turned my head a bit more to see Julianos sitting in a chair next to the cot I was laying on. "Julianos?" I whispered. He looked up at my face then grabbed my hand with both of his. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to be back."

I lolled my head a bit more, "I had the weirdest dream. I remembered my everything in my life. And then you were there." I gave a small chuckle, "And then you were there; you said you were some god who came to judge me."

He sighed, "Well,"

"Oh Gods, wow, that's just great." I released my hand from his and rubbed my face with my unbroken hand; feeling the bandages that covered the left side of my face. Of course it was true. He had to be better than me, that's what he's been all along.

"I didn't tell you because it would affect how you acted, affecting how the judgment went. I'm still the same person, just with another soul."

"I knew I wasn't the best out there. How am I supposed to outrank a God? I thought maybe I had a chance to be the best out there, but I guess I was wrong."

Julianos pulled my hand away from my face again, "Dibella, no ones expecting you to become better than a God. You've saved the world from outright destruction. In this life, all I've done is help end a war. You're still the best this world has to offer."

This didn't make me feel much better, but I guess he was right. I gave a small chuckle after a few minutes of silence. "So why was I so special to get a God in my actual life to judge me?"

"You were one of the greater destinies. I'm actually necessary to help you complete your destiny. I'm in the rest of your future."

"And what exactly is that future?" I smirked. He chuckled and ruffled my hair as if i was a kid, "Now I can't tell you that, it would ruin everything."

I rolled my eyes then scouted myself into a slouched sitting position, "So, how long was I out?"

"About a day and a half. The blood wolves thought you were dead so they moved on. Me and Shingetsu managed to keep you alive until we got back to camp.

"Grenith's little girlfriend came over yesterday. Apparently they've known each other since they were young and reunited at the festival. I really think they kicked it off."

I smiled, "So now what? You're a fully trained dragonborn, we've killed all the blood wolves, my past has been revealed and I've reunited with my family. What else is there on the list?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure something will come up. Plenty of dragons to be slain, plenty of people to save. The future always seems to have something to throw at us."

I swallowed and stayed silent for a minute, "So what's going to happen with us?" He shrugged his shoulders, "We hunt like we have this whole-"

"Not like that." I interrupted, looking away from him, "I mean, relationship wise."

He sat silent for a bit to, "What do you want to happen?" I shrugged, slightly "Well, after the festival, I kind of supposed we were a thing." He chuckled, then stood.

Next thing knew, he was climbing into the large cot with me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace, "What are you doing?" I asked in akward confusion. "I thought we were 'a thing'. Isn't this what people do when their 'a thing'?"

I had to admit, it did feel nice. I gave a small smile, and nuzzled my head into his chest. I guess he actually did care, and that was better than anything I could ever ask for.

111

She fell back asleep again, her head nuzzled into my chest, resting in my arms.

Yes, I was a God, but she was still the strongest person I'd ever met. Her strength could equal mine with enough motive.

But even if she was so strong, she was still only human. Still able to break, still able to be hurt and scarred. And I felt as if it was my duty to protect her, even if she fought it.

I knew the outlines of our future. I knew that there was a lot in store for us.

But for now, we'd just lie here. Doing nothing but rest. There was many years to come, and they could wait. For now, i just wanted to stay here, knowing that she was safe, knowing that nothing could come between us. She was so beautiful. Her soft, smooth dark elvian skin, pulled tight over her features. Tousled auburn hair that was always soft to the touch. A small yet strong frame that fit so well along with mine, with few scars for someone of her profession.

I knew that over these many months, that I had fallen in love with her. How she smirked when she was challenged; the grace she moved with yet tried so hard to hide; the way she smiled at the simplest things; and most importantly, how much passion she put into everything she did. If she did something, she saw it through until the end. Made sure it was done right. She never gave up. And that a really admired.

Yes, I was a God, but even I didn't deserve someone as good as her; the beautiful Dibella. And I felt honored to love her, to be close to her, to protect her.

And I would never take that for granted.

* * *

Short, but at least I finally wrote, right? There's my bright side.

Hope you all liked it! Please review.

I'm back, hopefully to stay.

-T.M.E.


	20. Chapter 20

Again, I have arrived. This chapter was written mostly inside a local starbucks with Grenith and another friend for the first 2 paragraphs, the rest, I'm here on my own.

I want to go back to posting regularly, it was hard because of the school year, but now that I'm off for the summer this should be easy-peasy :3

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Nevermind

I woke up to an empty cot. I wondered what time it was for Julianos to have left.  
I sat up and got up off the cot slowly. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.I walked over to the tents exit and peek through the flaps. I saw the back of Grenith's blonde head sitting on a log by a crackling fire. Next to him was a brunette women, laughing at something he said. I stepped out of the tent, even though I was bare foot with only thin clothing and a blanket.

I made my way over to the log, "Room for one more?" I butted in. Their heads snapped my way, "Oh my God, your awake, sit down." Grenith scouted over and i sat next to him. "Dibella, this is Emerald." He gestured to the women next to him. She waved, "Just call me Em."

Grenith smiled, "We knew each other as kids, but then she moved to Ivarstead. We never got around to seeing each other. Then she literally ran into me at the festival."

I smiled, "That sounds good. So where's Shin and Julianos?"

He rolled his eyes at how fast I got uninterested. "Shingetsu's at her tent with Vilkas and Aventis. And I think Julianos went back to Solitude to consult with Ulfric." I nodded. "So anything new?"

He shrugged, "Nothing besides a few rumors about one of the Dwemer ruins starting up again. But personally it sounds like a bunch of bullshit." I was a bit taken aback, "Which one?"

"Sightless Pit near Winterhold. And if you're thinking about checking it out, you're just wasting your time. Even if somethings happening, how bad could it be?"

I nodded. "Alright. It does sound slightly concerning, but I guess it can wait.

"I think I'll be heading off to Solitude." I stood up and started back to my tent. "Are you sure you should do that so soon?" Em asked. I turned back and gave her a smile, "I'll be fine, trust me."

With that, I went back over to my tent. I dropped the blanket back on the cot and shivered as the cold air hit me.

I went over to where i saw my armor was placed. I sat down in front of it, leaning against the cot. I supposed it needed polished before I went and wore it out again.

I toke out all the supplies from my satchel and went to work. I tried my best to get into all of the little nics and scratches carved into the dragon bone.

As I polished, it really gave me time to think; how weak was I getting? In the past 3 months since I met Julianos, it seems I've become more and more dependent. Crying in front of others, seeing my parents again, getting injured so many times and needing help. I was getting soft, to used to having someone around to help me with everything I did. Sure, it was kind of nice at first to have a battle partner; but with time, it was starting to wear away at my strength.

And what was I thinking, was I actually going to be with Julianos? What would that do to me? I couldn't imagine myself that way. I've never wanted any of it; the relationships. Whether it be courting or marriage. I've always seen myself being alone, even in my old life.

So what was I thinking deciding to be with Julianos? All that would happen was me turn into that girl I was before in Solitude.

I made my decision. I wasn't going back to Solitude, was going to head to Falkhearth. There were several recent dragon sightings that I'd heard of. Maybe a hunt would help me clear my head.

I finished up polishing my armor then pulled it on. I still felt some slight pain in my left arm, but Shingetsu probably healed it while I was asleep, so it should heal the rest of the way soon.

I picked up my satchel and strapped it on as I left the tent. Slipping past everyone and making my way out of camp, leaving unannounced.

111

It was a little past nightfall when I made it back to camp. Tonight I was hoping that Dibella would want to come out of her tent and join the others, it would be nice to let everyone know about us. I gave a small wave to Shingetsu before I entered Dibella's tent.

"Hey, are you up ye-" I started to ask in a whisper as i entered the tent, only to be greeted by an empty cot. With a small panicking look around the rest of the area, I saw that all of her stuff was gone too.

I rushed out of the tent. I ran over to where I saw Shin and Grenith talking among themselves. "Have you guys seen Dibella anywhere?" I didn't have time for greetings, I needed to know what was going on.

"She's not in her tent?" Shin asked, I shook my head. "This morning she told me she was going to head to Solitude." I shook my head again, "No, I would've seen her at some point or another."

"So where could she be?" Shingetsu asked.

And with that, we all went to everyone in the surrounding area, seeing if anyone had seen her leave the camp what-so-ever. No one had seen a trace of her since she went back to her tent this morning.

"Okay don't panic." Shin told me, setting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly as we sat down on a log. "If she's not back in two days, we'll set up a search party. I'm sure she just went to clear her head or something."

I shook my head, "What if she was kidnapped or-"

"Jules, you're really starting to underestimate her. She could beat two saber cats with one bare hand and some broken ribs when she puts her mind to it. If someone tried to kidnap her, we'd hear their screams then find a body in the fire. I'm sure she's fine. Lately, I've known she's been feeling weak, so maybe she went out to hunt."

I shrugged, "I guess I'll never really understand her. We're all like a family, and family makes you stronger. I guess she doesn't understand that there's safety in numbers."

"Hey, you've met her family; for her, family means despair and weakness. She strives of of being independent. Give her some alone time; I know that she'll be back.

"This isn't the first time she's done this." She frowned, "A few months after I introduced her to Grenith, she did the same thing. We didn't hear from her for about two weeks. She realizes that she gets lonely and comes back." She patted my knee, trying to be reassuring, "If you want to be with her romantically, than you have two options. You can get used to it; let her run off when she feels it's the only way.

"Or you can convince her that it's better to stay. Make her know that you can add to her strength, not take from it, because that and pride are the only things that she has left. Go hunting with her more often, let her win the battles."

I sighed, "Your right, she hasn't been able to do much on her own lately." I got up. "Thanks Shin."

"Anytime." she gave me a small smile and I walked back to Dibella's tent. I toke off my armor and got under the blankets on her cot.

We were in somewhat of a relationship for not even a day, and she had already run away. I think I need to work on myself as well.

* * *

Well guys, I'm sorry that the chapters are short now. But, the girl I base Shingetsu off of came over today and we planned out the rest of the story. We're looking at about another 15 chapters or so. And no Grenith, I'm not telling you whats gonna happen ;)

So yes they are short now, but I'm just getting back into this and had no idea what I was gonna do. But now, its time for us to get some more focus on Julianos and learn

The second Dragonborn's Past.

Til next time!

-T.M.E.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello it is your lovely author here. I just got Skyrim on my computer and I'm learning how to make mods, so this should all be fun(nevermind, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just gonna stick to my fanfiction)

Well lets just get to the point.

Read on ^.^

* * *

Chapter 21

Lost

It had been a week, and we hadn't heard or seen anything to lead us to Dibella. Now the others were starting to slightly worried as well. We sent out couriers to send her letters since they seemed to find anyone no matter where they were; no one being able to find a trance.

I was starting to get insecure about it. I wanted to start searching now, but everyone thought I was rushing things. Even though they were used to it, I don't think I ever would be; I hoped this would be the last time she did this sort of thing.

I was slugging around the camp; we decided to stay there in case she came back. I was leaning my back against a log in the late afternoon, reading one of the mythology books of the nine that Dibella gave me to read, checking for it's accuracy. Wait until I told Akatosh some of these things.

In the midst of a paragraph on Kynareth when Shingetsu came bursting out of her tent and over to me.

"I know where to find her," She said in an excited tone, "She's near Falkhearth."

000

I had been in Falkhearth for about five days now. I rented out a room at the Dead Mans Drink for another two days this morning. I had already killed two dragons and several bears. And I gave a lot of people help around the city, at this rate, if I wanted to, I could become Thane of the hold.

But today, was a hunting day. A forged myself some new explosion bolts that I wanted to try out. I made sure I had all things necessary before leaving the inn.

I made my way through the forests, my bow always at the ready, I had killed a few birds so far, but I was hoping that I could get more action.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a person. I turned my head more to see a small girl hiding behind a tree.

I returned my bow to my back and lifted my hands so they were visible, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." She poked her head out from the behind the tree and gave me a smile; her face dropped as she saw me. She shook her head, then ran off without a word.

111

"And how exactly do you know that?" I questioned. Shin, looked from her left to her right, then pulled me up off the ground and raced me over to her tent.

She flung me in then made sure the flaps were closed nicely.

"Okay I now can you explain?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her an irritated look. "I got a vision from someone I know." she said excitedly. I shrugged "And that would be?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated. And I'm not sure what you'll think of it."

"Alright Shin, just cut to the chase." I just shoot her to move on. "It was Baybette from the Dark Brotherhood." I shook my head, "Alright, not going to question that. But how do you have connections with them?"

"Well, I just so happen, to be their listener." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered under my breath. Shin continued, "She spoke to the night mother, who then told me through a vision."

"So we start our search there?" I asked, with some new found hope. She gave a large smile, then nodded.

With that, I exited her tent, and made my way to my own. I grabbed some parchment, a quill and a jar of ink from the drawer of the night stand set up next to the cot. Sitting down and beginning to write.

000

As I made my way back to the inn, I heard voice come from behind me.

"Dragonborn, I've been looking for you, says its important, your hands only. It seems someone else has been looking for you as well." he handed me the letter, "Well that's it, got to go."  
I stared at the unopened letter in my hand, then made my way inside

I got to my room, then shut and locked the door. I set down my hunting gear next to the bed then sat down in a nearby chair, opening the letter with caution.

* * *

_Dibella,_

_Shin got a message from a friend __saying that she knew _

_that you were in Falkhearth. __We are making our way_

_in the morning. __Once I see you again, I'd like for you _

_to calmly explain what has just happened.__I hope it's _

_not because you're angry at me. Cause I can't think of_

_a reason why you would be. __Shingetsu told me that_

_this isn't the first time this has happened. But I hope_

_it can be the last._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_With love,_  
_Julianos._

* * *

I folded the letter back together, then tossed it in the fire on the other side of the room.  
I picked up my stuff again, then maneuvered my way out of the inn.

111

We made our way out of the camp at dawn to go find Dibella; from here, the journey should take about a day if we went fast. We only toke nine others with us to make up our search parties.

Grenith had insisted that this would be the perfect time to take his stretch carriage that he had barely gotten to show off after Cyrodil. We didn't want to waste anytime so we agreed.

I ended up in the drivers seat next to Grenith. "So," I started, "What's been going on with you recently?"

He gave a small grin, "Pretty well so a matter of fact; well besides the whole Dibella thing. Me and Emerald are really starting to get close. It's nice to talk to her again after so many years, I hope we don't have to separate again.

"But how are you and Dibella going, I mean, before all this?" He asked. I shrugged, "She said she thought we were a 'thing', so I guess that's good, right?"

Grenith chuckled, "Knowing her, that meaning she's extremely serious about you. And I do think you two will be great together. She's had her moments, but since you came around she's been a lot less violent. So please, for the love of the nine, stay around; my life could depend on it one of these days."

I nodded, "I just hope we can find her. I know you guys are telling me not to be, but I'm getting really worried about her."

He just shook his head, giving me a reassuring pat on the back, "She always turns up again, even when we don't want her to."

000

I sat in front of the vanity in my room at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead. I didn't want to return to everyone just yet, but now that I was so well known, my appearance would give me away. If I was going to hide, something needed to be done in the matter.

I toke out several small bottles and hair brush from my bag, setting them next to the basin of water on top of vanity. Then I toke off my armor and put on one of the nightgowns I didn't much care for.

I sat back down in the small chair, then brought the brush through my hair; catching small the small knots as best I could. I toke me some amount of time to get through the auburn mess, but it was finally all done and straight.

I looked through the bottles and found the one that was a mix of snow berries and dyes. I opened the bottle then brought some into my hands, then transferring it to my hair. I made sure to work it in and not miss a spot.

Once that one done, I put it behind my shoulders to let it soak in. I opened up another bottle, bringing its contents to my face. This made my skin darker, but it would only work temporarily. I rubbed it into my face, ears, and neck, trying to make it look unnoticeable.

I washed out my hair; the dye left it a nice burgundy color. I smiled, No one would notice me as Dibella or even as the Dragonborn.

They would only see my alias, the person whom I was everytime; Amy Render.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone. Wow,the politics are bussleing here in America,hopefully for the better.

Sorry its taken me so long to get this out, been really distracted lately.

So without farther ado,here we are.

* * *

Chapter 22

And let it begin

We got to Falkreath early the next morning. The Sun shone it's golden rays upon us, but we didn't have time to pay attention to it.

Once we stopped at the city gates, I was the first to hop off the carriage. As I made my way towards the end, the others followed.

I burst in through the door, then make my way towards the innkeeper. "I'm looking for the Dragonborn. Dark elf, Auburn hair, about yea high. Seen anyone like that?" The woman shook her head "I haven't seen her in months. You might want to check with the guard. Sorry I'm not of much help."

I gave a heavy sigh, running back outside to face the group of people waiting for me. I shook my head "Not in their. Any other ideas?" Everyone shook their heads."Well then let's split up. Parties of 3. Ask around town, and all check in with the Jarl. Move out."

Everyone dispersed. I made my way to the Jarls long house. Stepping inside, being met with the warm atmosphere. I walked up to Jarl Dengeir, being greeted with a smile. "Aah, Julianos, to what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"Have you seen the Dragonborn around your city recently?" His smile faded a bit, "Yes I did, about 2 days ago. Why do you ask?"

"She has gone missing. Do you know where she may have gone?" the Jarl just shook his head "I never even saw her leave the city. She's either still here or she left without my knowledge." I nodded my head, giving a small thanks, then showed myself out.I met up with Grenith who was only a few buildings away.

"Any signs of her?" he turned to me, shaking his head "It seems that people have seen her around in the past few days, but none of them saw her leave. She must have snuck away here like she did with us."

I sat down on a nearby bench. Where could she have gone? And why I had no one seen her leave? There was a possibility that she used invisibility potion or disguise. Both seemed likely. But why would she do that? Had she received the letter and not wanted us to find her? I was very curious of what she was thinking right now.

A short haired, Breton woman passed by me and gave me a reassuring smile. I halfheartedly smiled back, noticing that she was sort of familiar, but I had no time to dwell on that.

111

We had decided to split up into three large groups. Shingetsu, Grenith, and I being group leaders.  
Shins was assigned to search the cities on the western coast of the country, Grenith with the center section, and me with the east coast.

We set up camp just outside of the city for the night. We decided on communications and searching strategies. We would send each group a letter once we finished searching each hold in our area.

We each had parties of four including ourselves. My team had a tall Imperial woman with long dark hair that could seduce any man, a burly Argonian male, and the Breton woman I saw before.

I didn't sleep at all that night, not with all these worries. I was a God, I shouldn't have to worry about things like these. The others must be laughing at me right now;thinking me a fool for getting into this situation.

But I couldn't help it, it was apart of this prophecy that had to be fore-filled. I'm always up for the chance to explore, sitting around and just joking with the others for millennium's gets boring really fast; when I was told about this, I jumped at the chance.

Look how far that's gotten me. I was madly in love with this beautiful Dark Elf, Dragonborn woman, with only the hope that she held the the same love for me. And all I wanted to do, was teach her how to live the full life. Cause I could be living many lives, when this was her only one.

I'd never loved a woman as much as I loved her. So I needed to know that she would get back to me.

000

I decided to make my way to Markarth. Pay a visit to an old friend who could give help me lie low until I was ready to go back to Julianos and the others.

I tried my best to stay on the roads;I didn't like taking the carriages, to many questions. Half-way there and I was yet to encounter any bandits, I guess that made me very lucky.

I would be there soon if I went fast, maybe before it got very dark. If I could have that, then I could sleep this whole trip off.

I heard a small whistling noise right by my ear. I froze, then reached back for my crossbow. Before I could even turn around, I left a small dart enter the left side of my neck.

I fell to the ground before I could pull it out. I saw the sillhouette of a person running towards me. Then it all just fell into the blacks of the night.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys. They used to be around 2000+ now I'm barely making it to 1000+

I will be posting this on fanficoverflow and archiveofourown, just so you all know.

I'll try to update soon. Fingers crossed!


End file.
